


Pick Me Up (And Lets Build Again)

by ObsidianThorne



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Sex, Military Background, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, catra is the healthy one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianThorne/pseuds/ObsidianThorne
Summary: It's been eight years since Adora left Weaver's group home, leaving her best friend Catra behind as well. Now Adora finds herself living in Whispering Woods, a quiet country town in the middle of nowhere. A peaceful and quiet place where she can heal, or so she thought. She wasn't the only one who decided that living in a small town was a good idea. Catra owns the only bar within a thirty-mile radius along with co-owner Scorpia and it doesn't help that the only thing that makes Adora feel any better nowadays is alcohol. Adora keeps the last eight years of her life under as much wraps as possible and Catra still hides some of her own secrets.This is a bit of a role reversal in a way. Adora is the one who struggles emotionally while Catra is the more stable one in their shared adulthood.Tags will be updated as I go.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 337





	1. All Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my very first Catradora fanfic! I hope you will enjoy this and feel free to leave comments I love reading them even if they are constructive criticism or to notify me of spelling errors. I love these two and I've been thinking really hard about which of the ideas I've had would be good enough that I want to post it. 
> 
> There is a song that Adora listens to a little closer to the end that is responsible for the title of this very first chapter. It is called All Fucked Up By The Amity Affliction.

Adora plopped down onto the bar stool with a sigh, her feet appreciating the break having just walked an hour to make it to The Horde, which happened to be a pretty popular bar in the small town of Whispering Woods. She moved here for a couple of reasons and how quiet the town was, was at the top of the list another being that her elderly grandmother lived here. 

She has been in town for less than two hours, having gotten a ride to the cabin and then immediately going to the bar after a long shower so she wouldn’t have so much free time to overthink and she would be able to avoid Razz for a little longer. The older woman was sweet, but she also would try to ask questions about recent events that Adora was not ready to discuss. Not that she would pry into Adora’s recent history without asking her consent first, but to the blond, it was just easier to avoid the whole situation. Here she was sitting by herself at a bar, that had more patrons than she expected. Honestly, it looked like half the town was in here. 

There were groups scattered about some playing darts or billiards, while others were seated at their tables watching a game that was playing on the many television screens scattered around the establishment. It was baseball which Adora never really had much interest in. She was more of a soccer kind of gal. She even got a full ride to Brightmoon University on an athletic scholarship, but that didn’t exactly go as planned.

“Hi, there what can I get for you tonight?” The blond turned to who had addressed her. She wasn’t expecting to recognise the bartender in front of her and the nostalgia started flowing through her head. Scorpia was a big alpha, strong, and honestly built out of pure muscle. “Hold on do I know you?” Adora wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t instantly recognized. She had changed after eight long years, a lot. Before she could even remind Scorpia of who she was it seemed to click in the alpha’s head. “Adora!?” 

“Hello, Scorpia.” She responded quietly, not even close to reaching Scorpia’s enthusiasm on their reunion. Not that she wasn’t thrilled in a way, but being happy costed too much of her energy. 

“Wow, I can’t actually believe it’s you! I haven’t seen you since graduation!” The big woman placed her pincers on the bar as if to brace herself from the shock. “You look great by the way. You’re bigger than before.” 

“Yeah well, so are you.” Adora offered a small grin, folding her arms on top of the bar to lean on it. “You look like you’re doing well.” 

“Ya know I am just swell, and honestly seeing you has made my entire night. I’m actually surprised you’re in a small, off the beaten path town like this one. Last I heard you had this huge opportunity at Brightmoon.” Scorpia began to ramble off and the soft digging for information made Adora stiffen in mild discomfort. 

“Brightmoon wasn’t really for me. Growing up in the Fright Zone didn’t really prepare me for that lifestyle.” That was all the blond was willing to give and cleared her throat to keep her old friend from going on another questionnaire. “Could I get a scotch, neat? Please.” 

“Absolutely! Just a sec.” Scorpia giddily went about getting her drink together and starting a tab. Adora just for a second let herself be tempted to ask the white-haired woman about Catra, but reminded herself that she let that ship sail ages ago. There wasn’t much time for Adora to start wallowing before her drink was placed in front of her. “Here you are.” 

“Thanks.” Adora’s large hand gently took the glass and gave it a taste test. It wasn’t bad and it was certainly good enough. 

“No problem. So if you don’t mind me asking, since I have a second to chat, what are you doing in Whispering Woods?” As if to simply look busy, Scorpia began whipping the counter off with a towel.

“I live here now, I guess.” Adora shrugged, she wasn’t really trying to be mean to the woman. She would never because Scorpia has always been a sweetheart and had been really understanding and gentle with her after she had her falling out with Catra. She wasn’t being mean, she just didn’t know how to gently imply she wasn’t really one to talk about things anymore. What she didn’t expect was for Scorpia to freeze solid in a split second worth of fear, before recovering quickly. 

“O-Oh, well, that’s uh, that’s  _ great _ . I uh, actually need to make the pitcher rounds so just flag me down if you need a refill.” The sudden awkwardness from the woman didn’t really put Adora off, only leaving her barely curious to register the tension in the first place. She came here to drink and drink she shall. 

Hours went by with close to double digits worth drinks in her system, thanks to her larger body mass she could hold her liquor way better than she used to. The world began to spin and the blissful numbness muted all of her senses. It was a stark contrast to the last six years of her life, always on high alert, ready to spring into action at any moment. Like a rubber band being pulled until finally it snapped and shit hit the fan.

Scorpia was keeping her distance every once in a while asking a question when delivering Adora’s refills, but Adora only responded with half-hearted answers and the longer the hours went on the easier it was for the blond to ignore the growing concern on Scorpia’s face. After drink number seven, Adora stopped looking up at the woman when she came by. Blue eyes staring off into the distance. 

Scorpia was now watching from afar, still a little shell shocked that Adora of all people was sitting at the bar right now after all these years. The big woman wondered nervously how Catra would react if she came down from their apartment that was just upstairs to find her old childhood friend sitting at their bar, looking like she was a completely different person.

Adora was taller than she remembered, at least by a foot but that actually made sense. Adora was a presented alpha and had always been bigger than the average woman, both in muscle mass and height. Her hair was cut short with an undercut which was a very different style than she used to wear. Before it was long enough to reach past her shoulders whenever it was down, but Adora wore it in a ponytail most of the time with a stylish hairpoof in the front. There was a distinct lift in her hair in the front where the poof usually would be as if she styled it with product to stay that way. 

Younger Adora was always so super friendly too, she and Scorpia got along rather well. They used to challenge each other with exercises and they always tried to be the goofiest people there because it would make Catra laugh. This new, older Adora though was distant, gentle but cold and out of touch and it was unsettling. Scorpia was a little more than worried about what she had gone through since the last time they saw each other, but she also respected people’s space when it really looked like they needed it. She wonders mindlessly how Catra would feel seeing Adora this way as if she was a stranger. 

As time passed Adora’s head eventually met the bar, looking utterly exhausted and drained and she remained that way until she was the only one left and it was almost closing time. Scorpia stood silently with her pincers crossed over her chest staring at the blond head of hair that emitted a light snore face down on the wooden bartop. She’s thrown out plenty of drunken customers before, making sure they had safe rides home first of course, but this was leaving her clueless as how to handle the situation. 

Just as she was about to tap Adora on her shoulder and get her wake up, the bar doors opened to reveal an elderly woman that Scorpia recognized as Razz. The woman owned the horse farm just outside of town. Scorpia simply watched in curiosity as Razz shuffled over to Adora lifting a broom she had apparently been carrying and slamming the straw bristles right on the back of the sleeping blond’s head. “Adora!” Razz crowed angrily as Adora snorted upon being brutally awoken. Scorpia covered a snort of laughter with one of her pincers. 

“Wha-What happened?” The blond looked around trying to get her bearings back before her blue eyes landed on the old woman. “Oh hey, Razz.” She mumbled. 

“That’s all you have to say for yourself is ‘Oh hey Razz’?!” Razz seethed mildly, shaking her broom at Adora who leaned back so that it wouldn’t make contact with her again. “You call to say you’re about to arrive and then Razz has to come to find you. Where does she find you? Passed out, drunk as a skunk at a bar. I come down here in my nightgown because you’re being reckless!” 

“I’m sorry.” Adora didn’t even seem to be putting up much of a fight, then again she didn’t look like she was even awake since she drank nearly a whole bottle of scotch by herself. Blue eyes met Scorpia’s who was patiently watching the exchange. Adora pulled out her wallet. “For my tab.” 

“Oh, thanks.” The blond got up from her chair swaying heavily and Scorpia felt as if she needed to say something. “It was great seeing you again and maybe I’ll see you around more often, yeah.” Adora stared at her with unfocused eyes for a long time, so long the scorpion woman was starting to become uncomfortable.

“I suppose…” The blond sighed before Razz ordered her to go to the truck and the bartender watched her leave like a kicked puppy. Once Adora was out the door the old beta woman regarded Scorpia. 

“Thank you for watching out for her. Sorry if she caused you any trouble.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it. Adora and I go way back so it was nice to see her again.” Her pincers waved off the apology, but Razz took out a card from somewhere and handed it over. 

“My number in case she ever overstays her welcome.” Razz patted Scorpia’s pincer thankfully before turning to leave the establishment as well. 

“Wait!” Scorpia called just as Razz was about to open the front door. “Is she…?” The big woman paused a moment to think about what she really wanted to ask. “Is she okay?” Razz only sighed heavily, turning away.

“No, Dearie. She is not okay.” With that, the old woman was gone and Scorpia was left to simply think about it all. 

The cold glass of the truck window soothed that part of Adora’s warmed skin on her forehead as she drifted in and out of existence. Razz was silent as she drove which the blond was thankful for. All the lights and houses that passed by were a blur until it was just trees. For so long only trees went by until the porch light to the cabin stung her eyes into a bit of wakefulness.

Razz helped Adora out of the truck and guided her into the building, barely catching the buff alpha as she tripped on one of the steps with a grunt. Adora went straight to the couch before collapsing in a sheet of dust on the cushions face first. The old woman shook her head moving about to collect a bottle of aspirin and a tall glass of water. Snoring was coming from the drunk woman as her grandmother wrote a note to leave next to the items on the coffee table that was also covered in dust. Before Razz left she made sure to cover Adora in a thin blanket so that she wouldn’t get cold. The sight of her hurt the older woman’s heart, but she knew that this would be the way life was going to go for a while. Until Adora could heal.

After Scorpia had cleaned up the bar, mopping the floor, washing the dishes, and doing a quick inventory check she went up the stairs in the back of the storage room that led to where she lived. Upon entering the living room was left relatively untouched since Entrapta was on some sort of scientific research vacation out in the middle of nowhere for a month or two. The intelligent brainiac had a knack for leaving random papers with data scattered all over so it was nice not to have to clean up after her for a while.

Noises could be heard from the kitchen along with the sound of music. Catra was probably cooking dinner since Scorpia had to man the bar alone for the last week due to the feline hybrid’s heat which thankfully was ending soon. The large woman walked into the kitchen to find her omega roommate making some sort of pasta dish. A black ear swiveled back with the indication that the smaller woman knew she was there. “How was it tonight?” Catra looked back, casting her friend a smile. 

“Pretty standard. Until, ya know, it  _ wasn’t _ .” Scorpia shrugged letting out an awkward chuckle. This was not going to be an easy conversation. 

“What do you mean by that?” Catra took her tea in hand, putting her back against the kitchen counter as the noodles boiled. One of her brows lifted as the alpha’s anxious behavior. Usually, she was only like this when she did something she knew would piss Catra off. 

“Um well, ya see, hehe....” Scorpia started scratching at the back of her head, looking in all directions that weren’t Catra’s. “A certain someone may have visited the bar tonight and I’m not really sure how you’re gonna react to this particular piece of information.” She tapped the tips of her pincers together bashfully. 

“For fucks sake, Scorpia.  _ Who _ in the world came to the bar that has you acting like-” Catra was starting to get frustrated with her friend beating around the bush. 

“Adora.” Scorpia ground out firmly. 

There was a pause in the hair and silence hung like a poison over them both. Scorpia knew better than anyone what kind of effect anything Adora related had on Catra and needless to say it was never a good one. Claws sprung out and scratched the paint from her cup which was now threatening to break under her grip. She could hear her own breaths and her fur had bristled out.

“What…?” Was Catra’s whisper after a moment.

“Adora Greyskull was at the bar tonight. In the flesh.” 

“That’s, ha, not funny Scorpia.” The feline hybrid’s voice shook. It had to be a joke, right?

“I’m not kidding, Catra. She was really here.” As the alpha confirmed the news Catra turned to sit her tea down before she dropped it and went to stir the pasta again. How long had it been? Eight years now? Wow.  _ To think we were attached at the hip when we were pups in Weaver’s group home _ . “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” It was true to some degree, but also a bit false. She had long come to realize that it wasn’t right for her to aim all of her anger at Adora all those years ago. She’d learned a lot about herself and was able to move on and even a piece of her had been hoping for a long time that she’d run into Adora again so that she could apologize for her behavior. In the end, she had been too afraid to take the first step into looking for Adora, looking for her social media or just anything to indicate where she could be contacted. 

With a deep breath, she began mixing the sauce into the now tender pasta after straining. Scorpia came up next to her and helped her finish dinner so they could sit down. The alpha knew that her friend just needed a bit of time to process. They were seated and halfway through their meal before Catra spoke up hesitantly. “H-How was she?” Scorpia nearly choked on a noodle after slurping it into her mouth out of shock. 

“Hm, oh!  _ Hack _ , just Adora. She seemed, fine? I guess.” The alpha shrugged, restraining a coo when her friend’s head tilted curiously. 

“What do you mean, you  _ guess _ she seemed fine?” Catra wasn’t meaning to get hostile, but this stemmed from many years of being defensive about Adora and she would like to know if the blond wasn’t fine. 

“I don’t know. I mean she was Adora? But just, really different, like-it made me question whether or not it was really her because she just wasn’t the same?”

“Of course she’s not the same, Scorpia. It’s been eight years. People change I mean look at me. I’m not the same.” Catra gestured to herself.

“You’re different in the sense that you’ve grown and you’re not as prone to anger anymore. You’re an adult and you actually act like one and you finally know how to be happy and express yourself.” Scorpia explained before pointing her fork at her friend. “Adora used to be bright, fun and talkative, and goofy. Well, now she’s not. She acted as if she didn’t want to talk to me and eventually stopped looking at me all together and she didn’t even smile, once. She didn’t laugh she didn’t try to be the funniest person in the room. She drank and she drank until she fell asleep. Everything about her just screamed, sad.” Catra’s face had grown more worried as Scorpia went on. It was hard to imagine a sad Adora. Adora was never sad. 

“That doesn’t sound like her.” She mumbled, picking at her food now. 

“I know, that’s what I’m saying it was just so different and even I was not prepared.” 

“Did she say anything about what she was doing in Whispering Woods?” 

“So, you know how for a few years now you’ve wanted to reach out and reconnect with her?” Catra nodded at the question. “Well, this must be some sort of sign or a freak coincidence because she moved here. She lives here now and the way she said it sounded like it was a pretty permanent thing.”

“Oh.” 

The next morning Adora was crouched in her bathtub with the freezing water showering onto her, still fully clothed. She blamed the cold water for her trembling muscles even though she had woken up with them shuddering like leaves in a thunderstorm anyway. Her head was pounding and her throat had been dry upon waking up with a fright, but the water and aspirin on the table left by her sweet-hearted grandmother had helped with those issues. There had also been a note telling her to drop by the farm soon, to call for a ride if she needed it.

She wasn’t ready to go back to the farm, too many painful memories that she had tried to escape a long time ago. Not to mention she could just go for a run to get to town, that way she could wear herself out. The cabin needed to be fixed up too which meant Adora wasn’t going anywhere until she got some headway into tidying the place. 

Water poured over her until she was thoroughly numb and finally decided to get out, changing her clothes from yesterday into something more comfortable. Switching from a tight long-sleeve to a white tank-top and jeans were replaced with some loose, army green sweats. The soggy clothes were thrown into a basket before Adora started dusting everything down. The cloud had her sneezing all throughout the cleaning process. Hardwood floors were mopped, furniture was rearranged, and clothes were unpacked into the bedroom once the sun started to get close to dusk. 

Pride and a bit of satisfaction flooded her at the hard work she had managed to accomplish. Sure there were just a few things left to take care of like grocery shopping but those could wait another day. The griminess of sweat and dirt had her in the shower once more, this time with the water steaming and burning her skin pleasantly. She kept the outfit she was in before and slipped on some sneakers and a thin jacket to warn off the chill that the setting sun would bring. 

She slipped out the door, locked it behind her, and then she was running off into the direction of town. The pace wasn’t brutal, but it wasn’t completely relaxed either. Taking her Bluetooth buds and popping them in as she ran. 

_ When I wake up, I’m thankful I slept through the night. _

_ Because that is the only time I feel alright. _

_ Keep my eyes closed so I sleep the sadness away. _

The muscles in her legs were starting to burn but she wanted it that way, and now being halfway to the town she only wanted to push herself harder, faster. Running a mile or two was something she was used to, but what she wasn’t used to was all this freedom. Room to run wherever she wanted, however, fast she wanted. To push herself to her limits without even acknowledging that she had limits in the first place. 

_ My whole world’s imploding, I can’t find the words. _

_ ‘Cause the truth is, I’m fucked up. _

_ The truth is that I’m all fucked up- like you.  _

_ Yeah, we’re all fucked up, it's true. _

She ran on and didn’t stop until she was standing outside of the bar. A piece of her wished that Scorpia didn’t work here. It had always been easier to just avoid situations that could potentially dig up skeletons than take the shovel from the digger. Adora let her breaths even out before entering to find just about the same amount of patrons inside as there had been last night. Thankfully for her there was an open seat at the bar which Scorpia of course was dutifully working behind. It seemed stressful for someone to be working by themself when the place was this busy and it had the blond alpha wondering if Scorpia was the only employee here. 

Her buds were promptly put into her pocket as she sat on the stool waiting until Scorpia turned in her direction to get her attention with a wave and a head nod. The buff woman walked over with her usual pleasant smile. “Hey, Adora. Good to see you again! I was a little worried when that old lady came and took you.” 

“That was just my grandma. No big deal.” Adora shrugged. “Can I get-” 

“A scotch, neat?” One of Scorpia’s dark brows quirked.

“Yeah.” The blond nodded looking down at her hands as her fingers fiddled together.

“Comin’ right up!” The scorpion hybrid said happily, proud of her ability to remember what Adora’s preferred drink was. It was a simple drink which the white haired woman was thankful for. Some of the customers came in with drink orders that read like a month-long grocery list. When the glass was set in front of Adora the woman sighed before taking a long swig. “You run here or something?” The bartender asked. 

“Yeah, gotta get my cardio in somehow.” There was a bit of an awkward pause that Adora was actually the one to fill. “Do you work here by yourself this often?” She asked. 

“Oh, not at all. I’m just a part-owner, the  _ real _ boss is currently, eh,” Scorpia had seemed shocked that the blond initiated a conversation, but then she felt a little uncomfortable with outing Catra as the boss of the place. She wasn’t sure how Adora would react to the information, not what would happen after the fact. “She’s just taking some downtime until tomorrow. Then she’ll be able to help out.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Yup! Well, I’m gonna do my usual rounds.” 

“Yeah.” 

Fuck, why did trying to be normal feel like she was pulling her own teeth out with pliers? Adora scolded herself, letting another drink slide down her throat. She used to be so sociable, she had so many friends back in school. Things have changed though, she was so different and it didn’t help that there was an eight-year gap since she last even talked to Scorpia. Adora wondered sadly if being personable would be this hard with her friends from Brightmoon High as well. 

Her fifth drink was going to be her last, the buzz coursing through her veins. Last night she definitely had gone overboard and it was a goal not to do that again tonight. She at least wanted to make it back to her cabin without any help, but mostly because she didn’t want Razz to find her like that again. Her grandmother shouldn’t have to baby her. She didn’t even know how Razz knew she was at the bar last night in the first place. 

Just as the last bit of her glass made it into her mouth, her blue eyes were drawn in by one of the television screens with the news running. She froze and honed in on the screen, straining her ears to pick up what was being said. “It’s been three months since Prime, a religious extremist that built an army to cleanse the world of impurity, was shot down in his headquarters by the Etherian Military. Prime had been in the midst of purging Krytis when his camp had been raided and he and his higher-ranking officers were either taken into custody or shot down. The people of Krytis are now rebuilding their country after all of the devastating damages of war have left so many without homes and loved ones-”

“Wow, has it really already been three months?” Scorpia had appeared rather suddenly next to Adora having noticed that the blond woman was staring. Adora jumped, thankful she had finished her drink otherwise she would’ve spilled it all over herself and the bar. “It feels like just yesterday he was invading Krytis.” 

“Lost a lot of people during the war against Prime,” Adora mumbled, wincing as her back cramped up.

“Yeah, the weekly lists of lost soldiers read longer than graduating classes.” There was a bit of silence before Scorpia realized that Adora’s glass was empty. “You want another?” 

Adora may have told herself to have a limit it came to drinking this time around, but with one more glance at the news screen still on the discussion of Prime.  _ Fuck it _ , was all that crossed her mind. “Keep ‘em coming Scorpia.” She held the glass out.

She was still awake as Scorpia was about the close-up, swaying in her seat and knowing deep down that she drank more than the night before. Oof, was she gonna feel it in the morning. “Hey,” Scorpia greeted, taking the cash that Adora preemptively laid out for her tab. “You need me to call you a ride?” 

“Nah, ‘m fine.” The blond got up unsteadily, putting her jacket back on having shed it when the alcohol made her too warm.

“Are you sure? You’re not gonna drive are you?” 

“Positive. Not driving.” Her voice slurred. 

“Okay…” Scorpia was skeptical but didn’t want to overstep Adora’s boundaries. “Good night, Adora.” 

“G’night.” Adora had made it to the door but froze as she braced the handle. “Wait, Scorpia?” She swayed heavily again as she turned her head too fast, meeting the white-haired woman’s eyes.

“Yeah?” A dark brow quirked.

“Were you…” Adora winced, trying to focus on what she wanted to ask. “Did you keep your promise?” 

“My promise?” At first, Scorpia had no idea what the blond was talking about, and then she remembered the last time she ever talked to Adora. “Oh. That promise.” 

“Did you? Keep it?” 

“Yeah, Adora. I kept it.” Adora was satisfied with the answer, but why did it make her feel so sad. Why did it make her eyes water? Why did it break her heart?

“Thanks.” Adora left then before Scorpia could even register that the woman was now crying as she left, the small crack in her voice being her only indication. Then Scorpia was left by herself in the bar with nothing but the sound of the door closing to fill the silence. 

She prided herself on keeping her promises and the one she made to Adora was one she had taken very seriously. Remembering the text she received the day after Adora left Weaver’s group home and moved to Brightmoon eight years ago. It had read:  _ Hey Scorpia. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to you today. Catra didn’t even come to see me off. I know she’s hurting and upset. She’ll be angry and try to push everyone away, but don’t let her. She probably needs you now more than ever now that I’m gone. She said she never wanted to talk to me again and I’m going to respect that. Just promise me one thing. Promise me you’ll take care of her and look out for her like I would. _

Scorpia was near tears when reading that text and responded:  _ Of course! I’ll take good care of her! You have nothing to worry about. We’ll all miss you. _

_ Do you promise? _

_ I promise, Adora. _

_ Thank you so much, Scorpia. Goodbye. _

That was the last she ever heard from Adora, until yesterday


	2. Popular Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back! Here is the second chapter and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to do my best to adhere to an every Tuesday posting schedule!
> 
> Each chapter will be inspired by a song and there will be a few lyrics flitting about, and they're only really there to represent somewhat of what our characters are feeling!

Adora hadn’t gone back to the bar after that night, bringing up the past like that. What the hell was she thinking? Ugh. So, instead of getting her drinks from the bar she’s just been walking to the General Goods store down the street from the bar to get bottles of bourbon. Of course they didn’t carry the fancier scotch and stuff that she actually liked. 

It’s been two weeks. Instead of staying at the cabin and feeling sorry for herself she’s been helping Razz around the farm. Putting up the hay bales, cleaning the horses stalls, turning them out in the pasture. It was amazing that Razz did most of this stuff on her own considering how old she was getting. The only thing she couldn’t do anymore was lift the bales and heavier equipment which is what Adora was for now. There had been a few guys who helped out as hands but they never lasted long. They were only around for a few months before moving on with their lives. 

One good thing about being back here with straws in her hair was that she got to see her horse again. Swift Wind or also affectionately known as Swifty. They had gone to an auction when Adora was first brought to the farm for the summer and they had instantly connected. Neither Razz nor Mara could deny her wanting the colt so badly. He was young at the time and she spent two long years raising him when she could, Razz being able to pick up the slack when Adora had to be away for when school was in session. Some of the best times she could remember was dragging her friends down to the farm for the summer and getting to ride Swifty along the trails. 

Her friends had loved learning how to ride horses when they came the first summer. Though Glimmer had the most difficulty connecting with the big animals so she always ended up riding with Bow. Letting Swifty take them along the trails he knew like he knew the sound of Adora’s voice was one of the best ways to unwind and think about things. Which was exactly why she refused to ride him since her return. Thinking never ended well and she couldn’t relax anymore to save her life. She felt bad for neglecting him, but she still put in the effort to play with him and love on him.

Swifty could tell she wasn’t feeling well. Razz had always said that animals, no matter what kind, can sense when a person is hurting. Swifty knew and that made him pull pranks just to get her to laugh or smile. This very moment while she was sitting on a bench that was just next to his stall door after lacing up her boots again. Adora’s blue eyes were lost in space, not really thinking about anything specific, but feeling way more than she should at once. It was overwhelming. So, he chomped her hair and gave it a tug, quite literally pulling her out of her thoughts. “Ow, you asshole!” This actually got a chuckle out of her and damn had that felt good. She swatted playfully at his fuzzie muzzle before scratching beneath his chin. “C’mon buddy. Time to stretch those legs.” 

The creamy white horse bounced his head happily as Adora unlatched the stall door and began leading him out. When they were out of the barn and the fields came into view, Adora couldn’t help that her eyes traveled to the makeshift race track they had near the back. Swifty nudged her shoulder as if asking if they could go there, but she patted his neck. “Sorry, but not today. Maybe next time.” 

Adora let him loose in their biggest pasture, but he wasn’t really interested in going to play with his friends. He stayed to nibble on the sleeve to her red flannel. “Go play with your friends Swift Wind.” She had said it with more demand than she had intended, but the horse turned begrudgingly to walk over to some of the other horses who were grazing. 

“He knows you’re suffering.” Razz spoke from beside her, leaning against the fence just like Adora was. 

“I know he does.” She didn’t even glance at her grandmother, blue eyes stayed latched on her horse.

“I’d wager that he knows you better than you know yourself these days, Dearie.”

“That’s not saying much.” Adora scoffed, looking down at her hands that had decided to fiddle with each other.

“Adora…” Razz started and the blond could already feel where this conversation was going. “I know that you’re still hurting. I can tell that you aren’t sleeping very much either. Most people who’ve dealt with the things you have? They talk to someone, if not friends and family, then a professional.” 

“I don’t need a shrink to tell me what’s wrong with me. I just need some time, some space to...sort all this shit out.” One hand threaded through her short blond locks before scratching at the back of her undercut. 

“You’ve been home for two weeks, Adora and I know you’re only getting worse. Just because I’m not dragging you out of the bar every night doesn’t mean you don’t smell like one after drinking at home all night.” Razz sighed when hurt flashed through Adora’s eyes. “I’m not trying to force you to get better, I just want you to be happy and healthy. Which you aren’t and may not be for a long time. Nearly a lifetime of damage is hard to undo very quickly. All I want is for you to be taking the  _ steps _ to getting better, because right now you’re  _ wallowing _ .” 

Adora knew that Razz was right, but things were hard. It was hard to want to heal when wallowing was just so much easier. She didn’t have to bear her soul to someone just so they could disregard the way she was feeling. She didn’t have to be vulnerable. She didn’t have to confront her demons head on. She could run, and for now, run she shall.

“I’ll try harder.” She said with no real commitment to which Razz sighed and walked away. Adora of course felt horrible for pushing her grandmother away when she was a sweet old lady, but it just wasn’t as simple as it used to be. 

She didn’t remain at the farm much longer, putting Swift Wind back into his stall and giving him a carrot before leaving. The jog to town helped wear her out a little and the soreness in her burning muscles was most welcome. As per usual Adora refused to go back to the bar and just purchased a bottle from the store before walking her way home. The sun slowly setting behind her and the glubbing of rich brown alcohol was the only sound as it was tipped back into her mouth.

Catra was wiping down the bar while Scorpia locked the front doors now that they were closed. She had been somewhat excited to go back to work two weeks ago hoping that she would’ve run into Adora, but that moment never came. Scorpia seemed a little confused as well, assuming that Adora’s visits would be a pattern and wasn’t expecting her not to show up for  _ weeks _ after last time. The feline hybrid tried her best not to let her disappointment show, but Scorpia had grown skilled in picking up on what Catra was thinking. “Maybe she’s just been busy. One of the stable hands from Razz’s farm said that she’s been working there everyday for a whole week, so she’s probably too tired to come by for a drink.” 

“It’s alright, Scorp. It’ll happen when it happens I guess.” Catra sighed. “It’s a small town, we are bound to run into each other any day now.” The thought actually terrified her. She wasn’t too sure how she’d react when coming face to face with Adora again, or how Adora would react either. The omega woman had been so horrible to her the last couple days before the blond left. She hoped that she could fix that, but due to her fear was leaving their encounter up to chance. 

“You could always just, show up at her door.” The alpha woman shrugged while putting chairs up on the tables. 

“Are you  _ crazy _ !? There’s no way I’m doing that!” Catra squawked, fur bristling at the suggestion. 

“Why not? Catra, you know she’s in town, but I don’t think Adora has a single clue that you’re here. Otherwise I feel like she’d have sought you out. As  _ you _ should do.” 

“And if she  _ does _ know I’m here and has decided to avoid me?” 

“Stop being so pessimistic!” Scorpia threw her pincers up. “The two of you were inseparable! You guys had fights every other day over stupid stuff and then not even an hour later you made up! Your friendship was pure gold!” 

“I’m  _ scared _ !” Catra yelled this time throwing her towel down on the counter to which her big friend actually dropped. “I am  _ terrified _ .” She punctuated each work while using the bartop to steady herself, heterochromic eyes looking down at the polished surface. “What if she  _ hates _ me? For the things I said or for…” Lips pressed together in a hard line. “What if I somehow manage to fuck it up again? What if things will never be like they were? I don’t know if...if I can handle that.” 

“What if you miss the chance to have her back? For good this time? What if she misses you as much as you’ve missed her?” The alpha had a point, but also there had been a big part of Catra and Adora’s separation story that the feline hybrid had withheld from Scorpia. “Wouldn’t you rather  _ know _ than spend however much of your future wondering if you were wrong?” 

That was a good point though. Back at Weaver’s Adora was worth all of the risks in Catra’s mind. She knew that Weaver hated her with a passion, but Adora was the golden child and got whatever she wanted so long as Weaver approved. Weaver didn’t like that they often slept in the same bed together and would give Catra lashings without Adora ever knowing, and Catra accepted them because she got to sleep in the same bed as her friend. The lashings and punishments were all worth it, not just to stick it to Weaver that her tactics wouldn’t work on the hybrid, but because she wanted everything she could get with the blond alpha. No matter what. 

“Ya know, that omega of yours is really rubbing off you. It’s adorable.” The feline hybrid smiled at Scorpia who blushed. 

“Perfuma is pretty amazing.” 

“Sounds pretty smart too. I approve. You two deserve each other.” There was a pause. “But you’re right. I should really just suck it up and bite the bullet. The worst she can do is reject me. Maybe spit into my face a little.” Scorpia chuckled because she knew that was a joke.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it because Razz gave me her number so I could call if Adora was to pass out here again. I may have used it a few days ago to get Adora’s address for you.” Scorpia walked up to the bar placing a piece of paper with scribbled handwriting in front of Catra whose eyes had widened.

“She wouldn’t be up at three in the morning, do you think?” Catra took the paper in her hand and read what was on it. The Eternian Cabin. Yeah she knew in a general sense where that was. It was old and relatively unused, owned by Razz. 

“Why not just wait until tomorrow, or well, later  _ today _ in the afternoon? I can hold down the fort while you do this.”

“I can’t leave you alone again. Without Entrapta to help, you were working so hard during my heat.” Catra felt bad even thinking about letting Scorpia handle the place by herself any more than she had to. 

“This’ll be worth it! I just know it. I can manage just fine without you for one night. Besides, since you came back I’ve been able to refresh. Ya know, no sweat.”

“You’re the best.” The scorpion woman had to restrain a coo when Catra wrapped her up in a hug from across the bar. 

**_Eight Years Ago…_ **

“You really killed it in practice tonight, Adora! You were on fire!” Lonnie was really hyped up after their soccer practice, the last one before their last big game of the season. It was currently their Sophomore year in high school and they were playing like they belonged on Senior varsity. “Those plebs from Halfmoon won’t know what hit them this Saturday.” 

“Don’t get cocky, Lonnie. That nearly cost us the overtime goal against Galactic Academy in the semi-finals.” Adora elbowed her dark-skinned alpha friend in the ribs.

“With you a center forward the minor league championship is ours for the taking!” Lonnie pulled the blond into a head lock before they started to play tussle along the sidewalk. Catra with her long mane, Rogelio and pimple-faced Kyle trailed behind mildly amused by their friend’s behavior. Catra less so than the other two, but her being moody was pretty normal. 

When Lonnie relinquished her hold around the blond’s neck, Adora fell in step next to Catra and gave her shoulder a bump that the feline pretended to be mad about. Adora always knew when Catra wasn’t truly angry with her and was just putting on a show. She was really good at that. Through the years Adora prided herself in how well she could read Catra’s emotions and even understand her when others didn’t. It also helped that Catra would most of the time talk to her about what was bothering her. 

“So, you ready for Ms. Madson’s test tomorrow?” Adora asked the hybrid who groaned. 

“Why does math want to kill me?” 

“I can help you study tonight, if you want.” Adora was good at most things she did. Afterall Ms. Weaver pushed her to be that way, but Catra could see how truly perfect Adora really was. Her smile, her eyes, those muscles, and of course her compassionate personality. That last one both infuriated and warmed Catra all at the same time. Adora was pure sunshine. Cats like to nap in the sun, so maybe that’s why they’re such good friends. 

“Thanks, Adora. I’ll owe you, big time.” The hybrid let her tail caress the blond’s closest hand in a sign of her appreciation and mismatched eyes watched as the alpha’s chest puffed out with pride at the action. 

“Yo, Adora. Isn’t that Mara’s car?” Kyle pointed out as they were approaching the group home they all lived in. Blue eyes shot up in surprise when noticing the white luxury car in the driveway. It belonged to the woman who was her ‘Big Sister’ in the program. They’d gotten pretty close over the last two years and Adora was always happy to see her, but this wasn’t scheduled or planned. 

“Yeah, it is. Meet you all at dinner?” The blond grazed her hand over Catra’s own before running off into the house. Her feline ears lowered in mild disappointment while watching Adora’s retreating back. 

Once inside Adora stopped just at Weaver’s office, hearing voices on the other side but not clear enough to make out what exactly they were saying. Raising her fist she knocked on the door gently. The voices stopped and the sound of light footsteps followed. She knew they were Weaver’s, that woman could sneak around anywhere with how quietly and fluidly she moved. Like some sort of shadow creeping after it’s prey. “Adora.” She greeted in her usual, slow tone. “You’re just in time. Someone’s here to see you.” The beta woman moved aside to let the blond teen inside. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Mara greeted cheerfully and opened her arms in invitation, one Adora ran into. They hugged for a moment before separating. Mara was an alpha woman in her late forties with dark skin and brown wavy hair that was usually in a braid. She was a widower, her mate had died of an illness long before she met Adora. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” With that Weaver was gone, which the young teen was grateful for. 

“What are you doing here? We didn’t have anything planned today did we?” Adora questioned the older woman who shook her head in the negative. “Are you leaving for Brightmoon sooner than expected?” Mara had come to her a few months ago about her impending transfer to a hospital in Brightmoon that was going to be an amazing opportunity. The teen was bummed that another important person in her life was going to leave her to be across the country, but seeing Mara so excited for the opportunity was worth it. 

“No, I was just coming by to see you and talk to Ms. Weaver about something. She said that I should discuss it with you since you’re nearly grown now.” Mara smiled, gesturing for the young girl to sit in the spare chair in the office. They faced each other and Adora couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

“W-What did you want to talk about?” Dark brows furrowed over worried irises of blue and her fingers fiddled together. “Is, is something wrong?” 

“No! No, kiddo, nothing is wrong. I just don’t know where to start.” Mara scratched her neck sheepishly. The fact that Mara looked nervous herself somewhat soothed the blond’s nerves. “Um, we’ve known each other a while now, yeah?” 

“Two years and some change.” Adora nodded.

“Right and we have a good time together. You’re a great kid, smart and goofy. You could really go places and I like that about you. Lately, I haven’t been able to think about my future without you in it.” 

“You had a good start but now you’re starting to sound like you’re about to propose to me.” Adora couldn’t help the loud laugh she released when Mara’s fist connected with her shoulder. 

“Shut up, you goober I’m trying to be serious!” She laughed, taking a long breath before leveling her eyes firmly, yet sweetly, on the teen. “What I’m saying, I don’t mean it in a romantic sense. More like, a  _ familial  _ sense.” That emphasized word made the blond alpha pause, the smile she was wearing nearly disappearing in shock, maybe even a little disbelief.

“Family…?” Was whispered, the slight hint of hope underlying the tone.

“Yeah, kiddo. I was hoping that maybe you’d like for me to adopt you? At least I’d like to officially adopt you, because even though after Hope passed I told myself I’d never get a pup without her.” A flash of hurt crossed Mara’s eyes at the mention of her mate, with a gulp she looked down at her hands that had been laid in her lap. “And I know that in two short years, you’ll be going off into the world as a real adult and won’t even need a parent anymore but,” The brunette paused, eyes coming up to meet Adora’s watery ones, “I’d really like to have a shot at being your Mom.” 

“But you’re moving to Brightmoon soon.” 

“Then move with me, kiddo.” Adora didn’t even let out a sound as she flew into Mara’s arms that wrapped quickly and securely around her shoulders. Once the hold was firm and they swayed slightly, the blond teen let out a small sob and hot tears trailed down her cheeks. The older woman’s scent filled her nose, earthy with pine. So very Mara. “I’d love to. I’d love to be part of your family.” Adora was happy, but there was a problem. 

“Why do I feel a ‘but’ coming on?” The small crack in Mara’s voice indicated how emotional she was about the situation too. 

“ _ But _ there is just one problem.” Drawing back and sitting on her legs the teen sighed sadly. 

“What is it?” 

“Catra.”

**_Present Day…_ **

After another long day at the farm, Adora decided to make a pit stop on her way home after picking up her daily bottle. The river that ran through Whispering Woods was a usual place for the locals to hang out, but with the fall weather most decided to have their fun in warmer environments. With buds snug in her ears, blasting music so loud that passerbys, if there were any, would be able to hear it clear as day. She herself was deep in thought as she skipped rocks across the body of water, golden, setting sunlight flickering off it’s small waves of movement. The song lyrics filtering in and out of her head every so often. 

_ I battle with depression, but the question still remains _

_ Is this post-traumatic stressing or am I suppressing rage? _

_ And my doctor tells me that I’m going through a phase _

_ Yeah, it’s not a fucking phase, I just wanna feel okay _

She found a particularly flat, yet thick rock to her liking, tossing it in her hand a few times to test its weight. Reeling back, she let the little earth disk fly, counting a good four skips before its final splash. Back in her teenage years she wasn’t the most coordinated with her hands, hence why baseball and basketball weren’t really her thing. When Mara would bring her here for the summer she would help Adora learn to skip rocks, used to say it was a bonding thing and that every parent should teach their kids how to skip rocks. Since Adora was sixteen at the time she originally thought the action was mundane and pointless. 

That was until the alpha woman who had chosen to become her parent beamed at the young blond with so much pride the first time she was able to get a skip. Mara had acted as if Adora had just found the cure for every illness in the world she was so proud. Afterwards, every time they visited, it was tradition to come to the river and skip rocks together.

_ ‘Cause I’m about to break down, I’m searching for a way out. _

_ I’m a lier, I’m a cheater, I’m a non-believer _

_ I’m a popular, popular monster _

_ I break down, falling into love now with falling apart _

When her arm got tired, she found a fallen tree just along the bank to sit on. It had obviously been there a pretty long time, with dead vines wrapped around it and the bark thoroughly cleared off. The bottle was put down next to brown boots after a couple long swigs, fingers fixing the strands of hair that were falling into her face. With a huff she pulled out her wallet, sorting through her slots until she found a weathered and worn looking paper, folded just behind one of her bank cards. 

Adora pulled it out and gently unfolded it with such ease and tenderness so she wouldn’t accidentally rip it. It was a photo taken so long ago, but she remembered the day like it was just last week. The parts of the picture where it was folded so many times over and over were cracked and there was a little hole in the center. 

Her and Mara were in it together. They were both perched on the back of a beautiful black horse that Razz was rehabilitating at the time. The brunette was behind Adora, looking over her shoulder with a large smile on her face while the blond teen looked scared to death. It was her first time riding a horse and Mara had been teaching her how to. 

_ Every single day I get closer to the grave, I am terrified _

_ I fell asleep at the wheel again _

_ Crashed my car just to feel again _

_ It obliterates me, disintegrates me, annihilates me _

When the song came to the forefront of her mind she ripped her buds out and shoved them into her pockets. That was enough music for one day. Another tug from her bottle as she just looked at the photo, honed in on Mara. Her vision blurred and she tried to blink it away but it wouldn’t stop. Only when she wiped at her face did she realize that she was crying, tears pouring from her eyes. Seeing the wetness of salty water on her hand had her chest racking with sobs then. She missed Mara. She missed so much all at once, sometimes it was hard to keep it all together.  _ What would you think of me now, Mom? Would you be as disappointed in me as I am of myself? _ Adora’s mind asked as she cried, sniffling and sobbing until finally the sun was setting and she felt a shiver from the cold travel the length of her spine. It wasn’t until her face was dry and her breathing had calmed that she stood up from the log and began walking home with the bottle in her hand and the photo tucked back into her wallet.

Catra put on her thinnest jacket to wear outside, since she had fur she didn’t really need many extra layers to stay warm. She was going to Adora’s and had spent the last three hours of her time trying to find the right outfit. Why she needed a particular outfit instead of just a typical shirt that still smelled clean and a ripped pair of jeans? No clue. For whatever reason the hybrid really wanted to make a good first impression, even though the last impression she left wasn’t exactly the best and she had no idea how to come back from that. 

Her nerves were on end and she was even shaking slightly in the mirror, her breaths trembling like the rest of her. She had to talk herself into going all day and finally in the afternoon with the sun still up, she decided it was best to do it now. Quick, rip it off like a bandaid. Then the healing could begin either from the sting of rejection, or with the closure that was eight years overdue. 

“What do you think, Melog?” The omega turned to her giant mancoon cat who was colored in grey long hair with blue eyes. Her arms opened wide to show off what she was wearing which was a simple red shirt with black designs, some black skinny jeans and her converse sneakers with a simple black jacket. Yeah her taste hadn’t changed very much since she was a teen. The feline just looked at their owner with a bored stare and a lick of his whiskers. “Thanks for the support.” Catra grumbled, looking down at herself with a sigh. 

Grabbing her keys as she walked out the door and down the stairs that led to the bar’s stock room she whispered reassurances to herself. Everything would be fine. It was Adora. That actually was the whole problem. It’s  _ Adora _ . Catra’s dream girl since they presented. This was gonna suck. 

“Wildcat!” Scorpia called when the feline entered the bar area, she could have gone out the back, but told Scorpia she would let her know when she left. “Headed to Adora’s?” The alpha woman was putting down the chairs, prepping for tonight's shift.

“Yup.” She popped the ‘p’ as she said it with as much enthusiasm as she could muster but of course her friend picked up on her nervousness. It absolutely had nothing to do with how wildly her tail was thrashing behind her. 

“Everything will be  _ fine _ , Catra. It’s okay to be nervous though.” Scorpia said, offering as much encouragement as she could and Catra was deeply grateful for it. 

“You couldn’t imagine.” Catra chuckled, but shoved her hands in her pockets and walked to the door. “Thanks. Scorpia. I’ll text you to keep you updated.”

“Good luck!” 

For now Catra had this little dirt bike to get her around. Sure she had an actual car for when the weather was bad, but most of the time and whenever it was a good day to do so, she took the bike. The wind whipping by was an unusual sedative to her nerves. The sight of the town going by, some of the people out and about recognising her and offering a wave. Her and Scopria had only been living here for three years but everyone was rather friendly and peaceful. Nothing happened here and it was a perfect example of love thy neighbor thinking. 

Only bad thing about a small town like this is that you can’t really keep any secrets. Not that Catra had any that anyone but her knew. There were some things she just couldn’t tell Scorpia. One day, sure, but not anytime soon. Everyone knew everyone's business here. Who was dating who, who cheated on who, who used to star in porn, and who had a criminal record. Things like that. Catra didn’t really like that at first, seeing as on her second day in town everyone knew her name and was trying to gab and talk info out of her. Eventually it wasn’t so bad anymore. Tolerable at least.

Getting to the cabin that Adora was staying in wasn’t the hardest trip she’s ever made, she’d passed the turnoff many times before today. It wasn’t until recently that she knew what was even at the end of the dirt drive. A small cabin surrounded by nothing but woods with tall trees now yellow and orange in the fall weather. The cabin itself looked a little run down, like nobody had been there to take care of it for years. Some vines grew up the sides with cobwebs and leaves all over. It practically looked abandoned and Catra wondered for a split second if she had gotten the wrong address somehow. She wondered if it looked any better on the inside, because otherwise she would be very concerned for Adora’s health. 

She parked her bike, propping it on the stand. Her feet didn’t automatically take her to the porch that had a rickety looking built-in awning over it. For a few minutes Catra just stood next to her bike, taking as many deep breaths as it took to keep her from shaking. The large black ears on her head swiveled in all different directions, straining to hear any noise or movement from inside that would indicate that the blond alpha was home. 

There wasn’t a vehicle in the driveway, but Scorpia had mentioned that she believed Adora didn’t have one. So she could be home. Or she could  _ not. _ Regardless, she was confronting Adora today. Even if she had to camp out and wait, that wouldn’t really be necessary if she was home and if Catra could just walk up to the door and  _ knock _ to begin with. She knew she was stalling herself. If Adora were to walk outside right now Catra would look like a total idiot for just standing there for however much time. 

With a deep breath followed by an anxious gulp of her suddenly dry throat her feet carried her forward. Why did her legs feel so heavy all of a sudden? The closer she got to the front steps the more her ears were flattening to her head timidly. Everything paused when she was just in front of the door, the sound of her breaths loud in her ears washing out any other noise. Her tail was going wild behind her and was even a little puffed out. 

Her fist shook visibly as it was raised to the door. A few beats passed, and few breaths trembled out. With the very last bit of courage she had, Catra wrapped on the door. Three precise, loud knocks. Her hand shot to her side as her whole body went rigid and her spine snapped straight and the air caught in her lungs as time froze. She waited, but nothing came. No sounds of footsteps approaching the door, no call from inside saying they were coming to answer. Nothing. Catra relaxed, or more like sagged with utter disappointment. Again she knocked, even though she was confident the place was empty. “Hello?” She called. Still nothing, not a sound. 

With a huff she looked around on the porch and saw a wooden bench. Mismatched eyes looked back to the door as if it would give her any answers and her shoulders seemed to slump even more. Catra sat on the bench with her tail curling around her middle sadly. Sure she was scared out of her mind to come seek Adora out and she was always a hair close to overthinking her way out of actually coming all day, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a small part of her that was excited.  _ Ecstatic  _ even to finally see her best friend again. Er, well, ex-best friend. 

Regardless she could argue that she was here a little early, and Adora probably had other things to do like work or errands and would eventually return home. The sun was barely just starting to set anyway and Catra was already here and who knows when she would be able to work up the courage to come back if she left right now. So, the decision was to stay and wait for the blond alpha to return, however long that would take. Catra didn’t have it in her to be patient and offer to wait for Adora when they had their falling out, but she supposed now was as good a time as any to prove that she’s changed, that Adora was worth waiting for. 

Hours passed and she could feel her behind and top of her tail going numb from sitting on the hard bench so long. Her phone kept her entertained and she informed Scorpia of the current situation. The sounds of nature were pretty relaxing with the wind rustling the now crunchy leaves on tree branches. The sounds of insects buzzing by and the occasional owl call in the distance. It was something Catra could learn to fall asleep too considering that’s what she was doing now. Her back was against the side of the cabin, her arms were crossed and her tail was still wrapped around her waist to conserve a bit of heat now that the temperature had dropped. Only when she was starting to doze off did a sudden noise bring her back to wakefulness.

It was the sound of her bike rattling from an impact then the impact with the ground. There was also a pained ‘oof’ and some quick shuffling in the dirt. From where she was the railing of the porch was blocking her view of what was happening. “Ow, sum’bitch!” A deep, slurred voice grumbled. Catra stood suddenly with a quiet gasp. She knew that voice. “Who’s fuggin’ bike ish this?” Gold and blue eyes widened, the porch light casting out into the driveway, allowing her to easily see what was in front of her, and she slowly made her way to the top of the front steps. 

There was Adora standing up properly after seemingly tripping over Catra’s bike even though the whole driveway was open space. The blond most likely was paying absolutely no attention where she was going. The blond alpha was dusting herself off with the occasional curse. Catra couldn’t do anything but stare. 

Adora was different. She was taller and somehow broader than she used to be. She had to have at least a foot on the hybrid’s own height. The feline’s face would only go up to the blond woman’s collarbone. Her muscles were thicker too, straining the fabric of her clothes with every movement. Adora had always been active, but this was a whole new level. The hair was definitely the most drastic feature that had changed about the alpha. Having been long enough to put into a ponytail as teens, now was cut nearly as short as Catra’s own pixie with an old undercut.  _ Wow... _ Was all Catra’s intelligent brain could think of then. Gulping down the dryness of her throat. 

When the wind shifted and her nose could pick up the bigger woman’s scent, it had burned slightly because the first thing she registered was the smell of hard liquor. It reminded her of the cheap crap she sold at the bar and the proof was an empty bottle rolling away from Adora’s foot. Under that smell was pure Adora, a scent Catra used to fill all of her night and days with. A scent that she occasionally clouded with her own when she was in heat, rubbing her scent all over Adora’s neck, and the scent that  _ marked _ her whenever Adora was in rut. It smelled musky with the hint citrus lying underneath. It was pure  _ Adora _ and it had tears coming to the feline hybrid’s eyes. Her lip quivered. 

Finally after dusting herself off Adora looked up and everything stopped. The dizziness of her world, the swaying of her body, and the drunken haze that clouded her thoughts all were wiped away. A moment of clarity stole her breath from her lungs and lurched her stomach, face paling in shock. Catra. Catra was standing on her porch, here, in Whispering Woods. Then it clicked for her. Scorpia being a  _ part-owner _ of the bar, she had never thought to ask who the other owner was. Wherever Scorpia went, there was Catra. Here was Catra. The petite, exotic omega who filled her life with so much laughter, happiness, and platonic affections.

The girl, now a woman, who never demanded anything of her than her friendship. Catra didn’t look at Adora like some sort of ‘Golden Girl’ like all the other children in the home had. Catra treated her like a person, teased her, got her in trouble from time to time. Had her back. They had  _ each other's _ backs. Was the most important person in her life until Adora left.

She was beautiful. No longer this angsty looking teen, not that she wasn’t beautiful then too, but now there was the allure of maturity. Catra held herself differently now, with confidence and that’s what made her seem so beautiful. Comfortable in her own skin.  _ Happy _ . Those heterochromic eyes glistening with the tears from eight years of silence and of yearning. They screamed ‘ _ I’m sorry. _ ’ louder than any voice could muster. Adora watched in stunned silence,  _ awe _ even, blue eyes catching the quiver in the hybrid’s bottom lip before she spoke with that familiar, raspy voice that was so uniquely  _ Catra _ .

“Hey, Adora.”

The alpha didn’t get the chance to respond, her stomach decided that  _ that _ was the perfect moment to wretch it’s contents loudly onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger folks! 
> 
> Gasp, they finally meet? How will that go? 
> 
> See you all next Tuesday to find out!
> 
> The song for this chapter was Popular Monster by Falling In Reverse.


	3. Lonely Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope you enjoy it and also sorry for any minor spelling or grammatical errors!

**_Eight Years Ago…_ **

“Wait, Mara what do you mean?” Adora was currently on a call with Mara months after they had discussed the adoption. Mara had wanted to wait for Adora to finish her Sophomore year before finalizing everything and moving to Brightmoon. Adora was happy to go through with it, but she didn’t just want to leave Catra behind like that if she couldn’t help it. So far the hybrid had no clue what was going on and the young alpha was going to keep it that way until she was certain of how they were going to move forward. 

When Adora mentioned that she was hesitant because she didn’t want to abandon Catra, Mara listened to what she had to say. The older woman could tell how close they were since whenever she spent time with the blond on their outings, Catra always came up. Mara had even met the hybrid once. She seemed like a quiet girl, but the way she looked at Adora spoke so many volumes and Mara didn’t want to be the thing that tore them apart. So, she suggested that she adopt Catra as well. She had the means to support them both and at least they got along and were close with one another so Adora wouldn’t be completely lonely if Mara were to work a late shift. She was willing to make it work for Adora and if the blond was this fond of Catra then Mara could learn to be too.

“What I’m saying is, Ms. Weaver already officially adopted Catra years ago. She’s her legal mother, so I can’t do anything.” 

“That can’t be true, she’s never said anything!” Adora was shocked and started to panic slightly. 

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I really wish I could do more.” Mara sighed with defeat on the other end of the line.

“It’s,” Adora sighed herself, plopping down on her bed, “It’s fine, Mara. You did what you could. I just don’t know what I’m going to do now. How can I tell her that I’m moving all the way across the country because I got adopted? She’ll be so upset.” The blond knew Catra wouldn’t like the news, not that Catra liked much of anything anyway. 

“Listen, you two are super close. You mean a lot to each other. I think the two of you could handle doing things long distance and we could always fly out here for a weekend every so often so you can see each other. Write letters or video chat, the two of you’ll figure it out. You’re best friends.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Adora smirked, mildly relieved. “You’re doing pretty good at the whole ‘Mom Thing’ so far. Just so you know.” Mara chuckled airily on the other end. 

“Thanks Adora. Anyways, kiddo, I have to go. ‘Bout to pull in for a night shift so, I’ll talk to you tomorrow when I come to pick you up for our flight okay?” Adora felt a pang in her chest at the knowledge that tomorrow was the day she was leaving Catra behind when she had her hopes set on taking the hybrid with her. 

“Alright, bye.” They hung up and Adora was left to sit there in her room that she had packed up all day, skipping school to do so. Catra was a little suspicious at first, but just shrugged her shoulders and left for school anyway. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy, this was going to hurt. 

There wasn’t very much of her life she remembered when Catra wasn’t a part of it. They were inseparable and now Adora was leaving, getting adopted. Something that most kids here only dreamed about until the day they turned eighteen and were thrown into the world of adulthood without floaties. Here she was moving all the way across the country leaving everything and everyone she had ever known behind. They could make it work though, right? Her and Catra could do anything if they worked together and put their minds to it. 

It just begged the question, nobody knew that Weaver had adopted Catra. When had this happened and why didn’t the other kids or Adora, or even  _ Catra  _ know? It didn’t make much sense. Since the first day Catra came to live with them, Weaver has had some sort of grudge against her. They both hated each other and Weaver went out of her way to punish Catra for small things that she wouldn’t bat an eyelash at if any of the other kids had done it. Before she could dwell further the door to her room opened. 

Looking over her shoulder she smiled when seeing Catra enter, tired and slinging her book bag onto the ground after closing the door. It wasn’t until the hybrid looked up that she noticed that everything was in boxes. “Woah, what’s going on here?”

“Catra.” Adora sighed, standing up and by the tone of her voice the omegas face twisted with worry and her ears flattened on her head. “There’s something that I need to tell you.” 

So, Adora told Catra everything. Mara adopting her and wanting to adopt Catra as well. Only that wasn’t possible because Weaver was her real mother. Catra through Adora’s explanation had looked like she was about to be sick and the alpha couldn’t blame her. The conversation had gone exactly how she assumed it would. Catra screamed, yelled heartbrokenly without letting the blond explain or even try to calm her down. 

She said so many horrible things just to hurt Adora, just to make her feel how the hybrid felt. It worked of course, especially when she knew how to cut deepest with the alpha and finally when she had spoken with all the venom she could muster she stormed out of the room, slamming the door as loud as possible behind her. On all fours she ran to her room which she hardly ever used because she had always preferred Adora’s, but that had been taken from her. 

Adora was left a mess in her now cold and practically empty room shaking and shuddering under the emotional surge she had just experienced. Fighting with Catra had always hurt, but this was a whole new level. This is what she assumed heartbreak felt like. She let herself cry and decided to give Catra a couple hours maybe to calm down, as well as herself. When the tears stopped, Adora wiped her face clean and took some deep breaths to get the shaking in her lungs under control. 

Finding Catra in her own room wasn’t out of the ordinary if they were fighting, it’s where she usually hid if she felt she needed to get away in general. Adora closed the door behind her as gently as she could, blue eyes roaming over the lump wiggling under the bed’s comforter. Every once in a while there was a sniffle and a twitch as the blond alpha approached the bed and sat on the edge. The black ears that were peeking out the top of the blanket burrito flicked twice when the weight settled. “Catra.” Adora whispered, the ears only flattened in response. “Please, talk to me.” When the alpha rested her hand on the hybrid’s shoulder it withdrew at the sound of a hiss. 

Adora sighed, still staring at the blanket before casting her gaze to the cabinet on the opposite wall that had a stereo and multitudes of CD’s that Catra liked. On days like this where Weaver was gone for the night doing whatever it was that she does, they’d have raves. Blasting music, dancing to the beat and singing along even if they were terrible at it. They didn’t care, it was fun and that’s what mattered.

An idea popped into the blond’s head and with a small smile she got up and approached the CD collection. Running her finger over the titles until she found the album she wanted. Taking out the disk and sticking it into the stereo. Adora heard shuffling from the bed when the scratchy noise of the disk spinning sounded. With a few clicks to select the song she was going for Adora turned to see Catra glaring at her as the music started playing. She started dancing and singing along with the song. 

_ My lonely girl _

_ My lonely girl _

_ My lonely girl _

_ My lonely girl _

She let her blond hair loose from it’s ponytail so that it could whip around as she bobbed and swayed her head.

_ So baby come on, I know how to dance _

_ And I am the only one who ever takes a chance _

_ So give it a try, you’re not gonna die _

_ Unless you refuse to live and hide away tonight _

Adora had danced her way to the bed reaching for one of Catra’s hands that was curled under her chin and attempted to gently pull her from the bed but it was yanked out of her grasp.

_ I’m lonely, so homely me _

_ Can’t you relate? _

Adora only offered a small, reassuring smile to the hybrid, gently taking her hand again and this time Catra caved, slowly unraveling herself from the blanket, brows still set in a pout.

_ So open your arms, and let me come in _

_ I’d never hurt you girl ‘cause that would be a sin _

The alpha then wrapped her arms loosely around her friend’s waist so that she was free to throw them off at any moment if she so wished. Catra seemed to reluctantly let the hold happen. Adora still danced along to the song with Catra slowly joining in during the guitar solo, whipping her hair back and forth. 

_ I’m blurry, unworthy _

_ Can’t you relate? _

Adora then approached her friend, gently running her hand up her arms to cup her cheeks. Catra only looked at the blond alpha with mild irritation and confusion. The alpha’s voice accompanied the lyrics. 

_ I know you’re scared, I know you’re sad _

_ But I’m here to help you realize it’s not so bad _

As Adora’s soft voice sang along she brought their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact with the omega hybrid whose ears lowered slightly. That was the last either of them really heard from the song, just dancing to each other really. Eventually the music faded out and Catra was definitely in a better mood than she had been before. Then the disk was just spinning in the stereo as they were held together. 

The blond’s arms linked at the small of Catra’s back and the hybrid’s hand laying flat just above Adora’s breasts. Their foreheads were together once again, breathing in each other’s tired pants from dancing. Catra stared into her best friend’s eyes, sliding her hands down to the waist of Adora’s jeans. She looped her clawed fingers into the belt loops. “Adora…” The hybrid whispered out, pulling on the loops until their hips met. 

  
  


**_Present Day..._ **

Adora woke up to the absolutely agonizing pounding in her skull, clenching her eyes shut with a groan. The very little amounts of sunlight coming into her room were enough to sting her irises even through her eyelids. So, this was a pretty typical day already. After a few moments to adjust to wakefulness as well as light, she blinked her gritty eyes open. Lips formed a frown as Adora sat up in bed rolling her stiff neck and shoulders as she went. There was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on her nightstand which actually, was  _ not _ typical for her mornings. Did Razz bring her home last night? She didn’t remember it if it were true. 

With a shrug she decided she needed a shower, the clamminess of her skin from nights of drinking always made her feel so unclean. That wasn’t helped by the fact that she had also fallen asleep with her clothes from the night before still on. At least she had the brain cells to take her jacket off and put it at the end of her bed. That also was something she didn’t remember doing. If the blond was being honest with herself she didn’t even remember coming home at all last night.  _ Oh well. _

The shower was pleasant and quick, the fresh clothes making her feel even better. She tussled her hair with the towel when walking out of the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Only then did a scent hit her nose and the sound of distant sizzling caught her attention. Was Razz still here after getting her home? That wasn’t like the old woman, she was usually up before the crack of dawn to tend to the horses. So, she couldn’t be here right now could she?

Cautiously and with slow, precise movements Adora opened her bedroom door a few inches to peek out passed the living room into the kitchen. There was definitely someone cooking and from behind the blond could make out their petite form. Thin fur covered their body and there were black cat ears on their head that swiveled on occasion. It was unsettlingly familiar. Adora gulped. It couldn’t be  _ Catra _ could it?

Then she began to remember bits and pieces of her night. She remembered being at the river skipping rocks. Mara’s picture and her little breakdown. Then she remembered walking along the road for a really long time in the dark. She hit something in the driveway when walking up to the cabin. Then, there she was. Catra Sanchez. Haloed by the yellowed out porch light. Then she threw up. That’s right. 

Adora smacked her forehead so hard it nearly jump started her headache from when she woke up.  _ You absolute idiot, Greyskull. You see your best friend after eight years, she says her stupid cute catchphrase that you always loved and your response is  _ blearrrghhhh _! _ She knew that Catra must’ve heard her wake up, she had great hearing after all. So, it wasn’t really in her best interest to hide. 

With shock still ruling everything about her Adora walked her way slowly to the kitchen island with Catra standing on the other side. The feline hybrid’s back still remained facing the alpha, but as her ears had slowly lowered the closer Adora got. There was a plate next to the stove that already had a few strips of bacon on it which Catra added some eggs to before finally turning around. Time stilled as it usually did when their eyes met. The hybrid gulped looking away quickly while sliding the plate across the counter to Adora. “I-uh, made you breakfast.” Her claws scratched at the back of her neck sheepishly. “Figured you’d wake up hungry after drinking so much last night so-yeah.” 

Adora remained still standing wide eyes unblinkingly staring at what was in front of her. Her heart was racing like a horse on the track. This was so unreal. She never thought she’d get to talk to Catra again, ever. The alpha had given up hope for a reunion so long ago now that it feels like the situation she has found herself in was a dream. A cruel, yet sweet dream. 

“Listen, Adora-” Catra started and from the worried look in her brows, she was going to most likely bring up the harder stuff rather quickly. 

“You…” Adora shook her head, still astonished, but her voice drew the omega’s eyes back to her own. Catra had actually jumped slightly from the interruption. “You said, you never wanted to talk to me again…” The blond whispered sadly, a small crack appearing in her voice. Catra drew into herself, her tail wrapping around her middle and ears flattening to her shortened mane. 

“I know, that was horrible of me. I didn’t mean it, Adora! I’m-” Catra was starting to panic because things didn’t feel like they were going  _ well _ . She wanted so badly for this to end with a positive result. 

“You screamed at me. At the top of your lungs told me you  _ hated me _ .” There was a wrinkle in Adora’s brow that represented her hurt when her brows pinched together, voice shaking and still not rising higher than whisper volume. “Said you didn’t  _ need _ me, that you were  _ happy _ I was leaving, that I was just  _ abandoning _ you.” The blond’s bottom lip quivered this time. “That I never  _ cared _ about you. That I was only friends with you out of  _ pity _ . Said you would never even miss me.”

“Please, Adora let me-”

“Do you have,  _ any _ , idea how much that hurt me? How long I carried that around with me? How could you say those things to me, Catra?” Now it seemed like Adora was done talking and with tears in her own eyes Catra drew a deep breath. 

“I am,  _ so _ , sorry. Adora I didn’t mean a single thing that I said to you then.” The omega tried to keep her voice calm. She’d learned pretty well by now how to express her feelings thanks to many years of therapy, but this was probably going to be one of the many hard discussions she would be facing for the foreseeable future. “I lied, about it all. I never wanted to stop talking to you. I never hated you. I was  _ torn apart _ when you said you were leaving, and I know now that you weren’t abandoning me it’s just what I convinced myself in all of that anger and pain.” 

Adora was waiting patiently while Catra talked which the omega was immensely grateful for. Being able to get some of this off her chest to the person it was all centered around? Now, that was truly what the weight being lifted on her shoulders felt like.

“I know for a damn _ fact _ you cared about me because you always had my back just like I had yours. You’d patch me up whenever I got into fights. Shit, you’ve gotten suspended for breaking a punk ass alpha’s nose when he smacked my ass. You were my best friend and back then sure,” Her shoulders shrugged, breaths shaking, “I thought it was pity, because how could someone so perfect think some mangy hybrid like myself was worth being friends with? That was just me being stupid and immature, and I was so insecure back then, but  _ fuck _ , I know better now. When you told me you were leaving for Brightmoon with Mara, I wanted to hurt you, because I was hurting and that was the shittiest thing I’ve ever done. You were always that one person I could talk to and when it really mattered I bottled up my true feelings and ruined everything we had.” She felt like she was about to spiral now, lips quivering and eyes stinging with the threat of tears. Catra’s tail was still protectively around her waist and it was hard to hold Adora’s stare for long which hadn’t changed so much during her rant. “And dammit the night before you left-” 

“I don’t-,” Adora quickly interrupted with a cracked whisper feeling guilty when Catra made a face like her heart had broken in two, “Thats, a little too much, right now. This is all...so much right now.” She scratched at her neck, wanting nothing more than to go over and just hold the omega like she always had, but wasn’t sure if that would be okay. Catra gulped, eyes looking down as if she understood where Adora was coming from. 

“Adora.” The hybrid spoke with the steadiest voice she could muster so that she could put emphasis on what she was about to say. “I am _ so _ sorry, for everything. I have  _ missed _ you, and I have needed you, so  _ much _ .” Her voice had begun to waver and finally the fact that she couldn’t touch Adora and the truthful pain behind her desperate words were enough to finally break her resolve to stay composed. A loud sob escaped her and it had changed the whole tense energy in the room, completely destroying Adora’s resolve to stay so far away from Catra when the omega needed comforting. When they  _ both  _ needed it.

Everything that Catra had said sealed up all these little wounds that Adora didn’t know she was still harbouring. She supposes that they had been clouded by the bigger ones made after she left the group home. It made her breathe a little easier hearing Catra apologize and disproving the blond’s worst fears that what the feline hybrid said all those years ago was true. The relief was palpable, but fleeting as her alpha instincts demanded that she comfort the omega. She listened. 

Adora’s body moved swiftly around the island, barely missing a collision between her hip and the granite corner. Stepping with purpose towards Catra who was already holding her arms out begging to be held like an infant to their favorite blanket. Adora had to adjust herself to lean down slightly so that Catra’s arms could fit around her neck and she could curl her around around the hybrid’s slim waist. One of the alpha’s large hands threaded through the back of Catra’s short hair to cradle her head closer to her. It was a firm embrace, pulling together with a click like the last piece into a puzzle, like it was eight years ago and they were hugging like any other day. As natural as breathing, walking, running, and talking. It was right. 

Their noses nestled into each other’s necks as close to their scent glands as they could get, deep shaking breaths drawing in harshly through their nostrils. After eight long years Catra still smelled the same, sweet like cream and peaches. The sweet scent always lulled her to sleep during her most fitful ruts, or even if she just woke up randomly in the night. She’d pull Catra’s sleeping form closer to her and breathe her in and the blond would sleep once more. Content. The nostalgia of comfort soothing her currently tight muscles. 

Catra trilled happily past her sobs when they clicked together, having to rise to her toes to really reach Adora’s neck. Her strong protective smell soothing Catra’s distress, warmth spreading from every inch there was contact between them. They pressed closer to get rid of the space. Adora had a knack for making Catra feel safe no matter what situation they were in. The times that she’d have a nightmare of Weaver punishing her and she’d wake with a shout or gasp loud enough to rouse Adora, the blond would mumble and pull her in, wrapping her strong, heavy limbs as far around Catra as possible. 

“There hasn’t been a day,” Adora rasped into her neck, the warmth of her breath sending shivers down Catra’s spine, “that I didn’t miss you. That I didn’t think about you and wonder if you were okay, if you were happy.” Then a bit quieter. “If you were thinking of me, too.” 

“I always thought about you…” Catra mumbled, nuzzling into the flesh with her nose.

“And I’ve  _ needed _ you, so badly, since the moment I woke up the morning after our last night together,” Adora gripped her harder which the omega mirrored, “and you weren’t there.” Catra gripped onto the blond harder, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“We’re here now.” Catra started. “I’m not gonna push you out this time.” 

“You promise?” Adora whispered, holding the petite hybrid tighter. 

“I promise.” 

The sound of a phone ringing in the distance brough the two out of their trance, Catra drawing away slowly first and Adora felt her throat tighten when the distance between them grew once more. “You should probably go answer that. I’ll warm this up for you.” Catra offered a smile before grabbing the plate she had made and going to the microwave. Reluctantly Adora left to the bedroom where her phone was ringing and she silently cursed whoever was calling her right now. She found the device in her coat pocket and pulled it out, noting that Razz’ name was on the screen.

“Hello?” She answered. 

“Adora where are you? I thought you’d be here by now.” While there was worry in the older woman’s voice, there was also the agitation. “Were you up late drinking again?” 

“Yes, Razz.” The blond sighed knowing better than to lie to the woman. “But before you yell at me I ran into someone on my way home last night.” She walked back out to the island in the kitchen where her breakfast was heated up for her and Catra was leaning back against the far counter. Her mismatched eyes watched Adora’s every move. “We’ve been catching up.” That was putting it mildly. 

“Well, one of our guys called off today and I’m really gonna need you today. So, tell your girlfriend you’ll have to cut it short and the two of you can catch up more later.” Razz chuckled slightly at Adora’s sputtering. She had been in the middle of taking a drink of water and promptly choked on it, feeling a bit of heat enter her cheeks. Catra was laughing behind her hand because of course she could hear Razz on the other line.

“She not my...ugh, I’ll be there as soon as I’m done eating.” Adora decided not to fight it, sighing in defeat. 

“See you soon, Dearie.” With that they hung up that call and Adora quietly started shoveling food into her mouth so that she wouldn’t have to initiate a conversation with Catra. The hybrid was just smiling softly watching the alpha. 

“So, you and Razz are pretty close?” Catra scratched her neck at the ice breaker, not really sure how to follow up their charged conversation from a moment ago.

“Mm.” Adora nodded, swallowing a mouth full of egg. “She’s my grandmother.” 

“Oh, well. That makes sense I guess.” Catra never thought to make that connection honestly. Her and Razz hadn’t really talked much since she moved here, so this was definitely new information. “How’s Mara?” There was a change in the air that the hybrid couldn’t really read. Adora had gone stiff, freezing in mid bite of bacon to look as if she was contemplating how to respond. The alpha chewed slowly for a bit before swallowing. Her blue eyes were staring down at the plate as she answered. 

“She’s fine. Still in Brightmoon. I only moved down here to help Razz with the farm, plus the city was just getting too much for me so. This is a nice change of pace.” 

“I can understand that.” Catra nodded, knowing full well the peacefulness of living so far from an urban city. She jumped slightly when an alarm went off on her phone, jolting them both out of their thoughts. The hybrid turned it off, her ears lowering slightly before looking at Adora. “Well, uh, I kinda need to get back home. Scorpia covered for me last night so I could come here and see you, so I was planning on having some lunch ready for her by the time she woke up as thanks.”

“Oh, okay.” There was the barest hint of disappointment from Adora who decided to stand so that she could walk Catra out. “I’ll walk you out?” 

“Sure.” Catra smiled, she had already been dressed and waited for Adora to put some slippers on to make it out to the porch. 

“Thanks though, for ya know. Helping me inside last night and making breakfast.” 

“Sure thing, Princess.” Catra chuckled as they walked out. She hadn’t really been planning to let the old nickname slip out, but everything about being around the blond alpha again was just instinctual anymore. Adora felt her heart skip upon hearing the term of endearment after so long from the hybrid’s lips and she felt her lips stretch into a small grin. “So, um, when do you think we can see each other again? I mean, that’s if you want to and all.” Catra had turned to face Adora from the bottom of the porch steps. 

“Well, I’ll be at the farm most of the day, and you’ll probably be working tonight.” Adora scratched the back of her neck before rubbing at the tight muscles there. “I could stop by and have a few drinks maybe? We won’t be able to really talk much but, we could also try to do coffee? Or something like that tomorrow when I take my lunch break? If that works for you?” Adora had always been awkward, but not this awkward around Catra, but honestly the hybrid had never been this awkward around Adora either. 

“That actually sounds really great, Adora. We can definitely make that happen.” The omega nodded, backing up slowly to make her way to her bike. 

“Great.” Adora smiled a little more, it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. She actually didn’t want Catra to leave at all, a piece of her feeling like this was all some sort of sick dream and she’d wake up any moment. Then Catra wouldn’t be there, would never have been there. “Catra.” She said just as the omega swung her leg over the bike and kicked up the stand. Mismatched eyes met blue ones. “I know we still have,  _ a lot _ , to talk about and we will. There’s just so much going on with me that I’m not sure when we’ll be able to talk about it all. So, I hope you can be patient with me about bringing up  _ that night _ .” Catra winced slightly. 

“I’m not gonna push you, Adora. It’ll happen on it’s own, whenever you’re ready I’ll be here to talk.” Her words seemed to ease the tightness in the blond alpha’s stance.

“Thanks, Catra. It was, really great, seeing you again.” The omega smiled sweetly at that. 

“Well, good. ‘Cause this time, I don’t think either of us is going anywhere any time soon.”

“Good.” Adora whispered, knowing that Catra could hear it. “See you later.” The hybrid started her bike up, offering the alpha a wave before speeding down the driveway. Blue eyes watched her disappear and stood still at the top of the steps several minutes after the dust had settled back to the ground.

There was a lightness in her steps as she made it back into her cabin. It still didn’t feel quite real. Catra had just been here and apologized, she never did that. That much proved how much Catra has probably changed over the years and Adora found herself excited to learn as much as she could about this new Catra. The only thing she was truely dreading was Catra trying to learn more about the new Adora she had become. She doubted the hybrid would like most of it. 

That wasn’t really going to stop the alpha though, because she had meant what she said about missing and needing the omega. Her life had been missing something for such a long time. Sure it was good but she always felt like somehow it could be  _ better _ and with the way she breathed a little easier just from getting a chance to hold Catra again. She wasn’t going to let that go. She could learn to dodge the more personal questions, maybe even tell Catra about,  _ so many _ of the things weighing her down lately. As long as there was a chance the omega wouldn’t look at her differently when finding out the whole truth, it was worth taking some risks. 

Adora had taken the now empty plate and glass to her sink to be washed before she was going to get ready for work at the farm. A happy little hum of some tune she recalled vibrated in her throat as she placed down the plate and reached for the glass. Unfortunately, the glass was near the edge of the counter and she had knocked her elbow right into it when she went to reach for it. The cup fell to the floor with a loud shatter, but the sound that Adora heard was mortar fire. 

There was so much screaming, shots popping off in all directions and the sound of panicked breaths. Screams of pain following the combustion of a grenade, dirt caking the inside of her mouth as she plummeted into a ditch, the pack on her back weighing like a whole person in itself. It was dusk, the sky clouded out by smoke from distant fires burning an entire town. She lay dazed, ears ringing when a large woman appeared in her double vision. “ _ Get up, Greyskull! _ ” Adora took the large hand that easily hefted her up. “ _ You’re not gonna die here, kid. _ ” 

The noises finally filtered out to silence, fast panting coming slowly to the forefront of her mind. Her muscles quivered, eyes stinging from the threat of tears as they looked around. The quaint little kitchen, the dusty couch in the living room. The alpha wasn’t in danger, but her body definitely felt like it was. After a few moments Adora was able to get her bearings, realizing that now she was curled in the fetal position with her back to the refrigerator. Strong arms wrapped securely around her legs, pulling them ever closer to her chest. A few feet in front of her was the glass, now it fragments on the hardwood floor. She couldn’t stop shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Lonely Girl by Weezer.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and there will be more Adora and Catra interactions in the next chapter. 
> 
> I read all the comments and respond to them as well, if you all have any questions I'll answer them to the best of my ability without adding any spoilers! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Shouting At The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late readers! I was trying to work out how I wanted to end the chapter for you guys.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Shouting At The Rain by The Dear Hunter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was later the same day that Adora was spaced out watching Swift Wind in the pasture as she normally did. This time though her mind wandered to that morning in the kitchen. Not only the Catra part but also the...other part. There was still this unsettled feeling left in her stomach by it all. That wasn’t a normal thing. Sure bad dreams were a thing, but never something so real and vivid while she was awake. It was probably just a one time thing, at least, that's what the alpha hoped.

Adora wore herself out with work as usual, because it always seemed to help. It was better than sitting and doing nothing, at least when she was putting her body to work she didn’t have the time to let her mind wander. She surprisingly didn’t have to endure a lecture from Razz, but rather an interrogation. 

“So, who was it you ran into? A new lover perhaps?” Razz’ pointy elbow pierced her in the ribs. Her voice was dripping with suggestive tones. 

“No, just an old friend Razz.” Adora rolled her blue eyes good naturedly, letting a small smirk grace her lips. “You remember Catra?” The old woman looked upwards, rubbing at her chin with a thoughtful hum. 

“The one you lived in that horrible group home with?”

“That’s the one.” 

“I do remember you talking about her from time to time. Funny, you used to be so sad when you said her name, now, you’re smiling like some love sick puppy.” A sharp finger poked at Adora’s cheeks that just happened to be lifted in a smile from thinking about the hybrid. 

“Pfft, whatever you say Razz.” The alpha gently swatted the finger away letting the faintest blush warm her cheeks. She made sure to turn away so that her grandmother wouldn’t see it. 

“I have a few minutes to spare. I’d enjoy hearing more about this Catra girl. What’s she like?” 

“Well, I don’t really know much about who she is now. I mean, it’s been eight years since the last time I even talked to her and we didn’t end on, um, the best of terms.” Adora scratched the back of her neck. “But we were pretty much inseparable in the home. She was my best friend and we did everything together. I taught her how to swim. She’s a cat hybrid so she hated the water, but I was able to get her to at least tolerate it.” She chuckled a little at the memory of Catra dangling off her shoulders, fur bristling as they stood together in Scorpia’s pool and a near constant hiss coming from her throat. 

“Mm, what’s her dynamic?” Razz smiled at her granddaughter who looked out to the pasture wistfully. It was probably the most peaceful she’s seen the alpha since she arrived to Whispering Woods. 

“She’s an omega. You wouldn’t have been able to guess that before she presented though. She was such an obnoxious trouble maker and she had this super independent personality. You would’ve swore she was an alpha like myself, but that’s not how it went. For a while Catra was upset she was an omega. She always hated most alphas she met. Said they were too cocky and possessive, territorial and all that.” A sigh escaped the blond. “She never wanted to belong to anyone but herself, she didn’t want to be owned. She wanted to be free to do what she wanted when she wanted and even how she wanted. That’s something I always admired about Catra, was that she denied her instincts. Not that it’s a bad thing to follow them, but just because she was different. That’s something that made her pretty amazing.” Adora didn’t really realize that she was ranting about Catra now. It was hard not to rant though, there was so much to tell. The alpha could go on and on about her life with Catra before getting adopted. 

“This Catra sounds lovely. Is she pretty?” At the old beta’s question Adora sighed, placing her chin in her hand with her elbow resting on the top of the fence. She was smiling even wider than before. 

“She’s beautiful…” The whisper was wistful and sweet, but Adora nearly choked on a glob of spit that hit the back of her throat when she gasped. She had realized the gravity of what she had said. “I mean, wait-” The coughing started, a deep blush on her cheeks. Razz could only cackle. 

“Relax, Dearie. I know what you meant. You should have her over for dinner sometime. Just make sure to let old Razz know ahead of time so I can make my famous pie for her.” With that Razz hopped off the fence about to walk back to the barn before regarding Adora softly. “If she makes you this happy, you should definitely keep her around, Dearie. She does you some good.” 

“I’ll try my best, Gran.” Adora offered a lopsided grin at that, watching as her grandmother walked away. When she turned back Swifty was walking up to her, butting her forehead with his nose and blowing hot breath in her face. “Hey buddy.” She patted at his neck affectionately. Her hands mindlessly pet at his mane, a thought sparking in her head, blue eyes looking at the barn. 

Adora walked away with Switfy making unhappy grunting noises behind her, entering the barn and going to where all her tack for the white horse was being stored. Razz had obviously kept everything well maintained, the leather on the saddle having been oiled recently, there was even a new buckle on the reins. She remembered the old one being cloudy with corrosion, but now the silver was new and polished.

She gathered everything, saddle and all into her arms and began walking it back out to the pasture fence where her horse was waiting for her. Swifty recognised what the alpha was holding and whinnied happily, bobbing his head and even trotting in a circle with excitement. Adora chuckled at his behavior, placing the things on the fence and promptly jumping over it. 

The horse could barely stand still had she fitted him with his bridle and saddle. More than once she had to reprimand him for moving too much. She felt proud of herself when she managed to remember how to properly put everything on. When everything was snug and ready she led him out of the pasture, closing the gate behind him. Sticking her foot in the stirrup she hiked herself over his back and adjusted to get comfortable. 

With a click of her tongue they were trotting towards one of the trails, she waved politely to some of the other workers as she passed by. Once they hit the trails she encouraged Swifty to increase speed and transition into a trot. The trees passed by with the sun beaming through the branches. Each breath she took was one of fresh air and for a moment she let herself forget her incident this morning and reflect on her time with Catra. Her heart picked up just thinking about her and she only realized she had been smiling when her cheeks started to hurt. 

Every once in a while Adora would talk to her horse, not about anything too deep and serious. Mostly about her friends from Brightmoon High, what they were doing now as adults. General topics.  _ Easy _ topics. It wasn’t until a few hours later that she turned Swift Wind around and directed him back to the farm. The horse had a bit of sweat slicking his coat from their time out and having alternated the speed from relaxed to nearly race quality, just to wear him out for the day. He was obviously happy there being a bit of pep in his step as they rode back home. By feeling how happy he was, Adora let herself be happy for a moment too. 

She cooled him off, fed him for the evening and gave him a few of his favorite apples she knew he liked as a treat before she left. Unlike her normal routine of walking to town to grab a bottle and walk herself home, she opted to walk around town with a decaf coffee until the bar opened. Nothing really caught the alpha’s attention until she was passing a building that was for lease. In the window was a sign.  _ Plumeria Psychology Group Coming Soon. _ It was such a small town that Adora felt like there probably wasn’t enough people who needed that kind of help here, but you never know. 

There was a bench just across the street allowing her to stare at the front doors to the bar as she waited for either Catra or Scorpia to unlock the doors and open for the night. Her foot bounced nervously on the pavement at the thought of being near Catra again. Sure she was excited but she was a fair bit of nervous as well. 

There was so much Adora wasn’t ready to talk about even with the hybrid and hopefully Catra would understand without much of a fight. Back in the day the omega had a habit for getting offended and taking things too personally when they had nothing to do with her. There were days where Adora was so stressed out and didn’t want to talk to anyone and Catra would pry and bug her. Catra would suddenly think that whatever had the alpha in a mood was her fault and then blame herself and get angry when Adora just wouldn’t say what the problem was. She’d run off to her room and come apologize later. They certainly had a unique relationship solely for the fact that Adora was the  _ only _ person that Catra had ever apologized to. That could’ve changed over eight years though. 

The sun started to sink barely peeking over the top of some ‘Mom and Pop’ shop. Everywhere the light touched was submerged in gold and Adora allowed herself a moment of peace, head leaning back to look at the pinkish-yellow sky and closing her eyes with a deep breath. The empty coffee cup, barely a weight in her large hand, song on her now still knee. She listened to her breaths, to the people walking by or the cars gliding past on the street in front of her. Mild chatter from some couple walking past on the sidewalk behind her. This was close to what she had come to the Whispering Woods to look for. Little moments of peace like these.

What drew her attention and caused her blue eyes to open was the distant clicking and the sound of a door opening. The alpha’s head shot up to look at the bar feeling her throat dry out slightly upon seeing Catra holding the she just unlocked open and flipping the ‘closed’ sign over to ‘open’. She looked a little different, maybe because she was in a more professional outfit. The black polo with the bars name on the left side of her chest and her name stitched with green into the right. Then a simple pair of skinny jeans that weren’t torn anywhere with black and green hightops. She owned the bar so Adora supposed she made her own rules on how ‘professional’ the uniform needed to be. 

The hybrid didn’t notice her sitting on the bench which gave Adora ample opportunity to just watch her. A few passerbys waved at her and even verbally greeted her to which the omega returned politely. There was something so much softer with this Catra. The younger one was so rough around the edges sometimes and even prone to outbursts of rage. Not to mention she didn’t make friends super easily. This older, more mature Catra was sweeter, more approachable and even more personable from what little Adora has seen. It was nice to see Catra relaxed and happy for once. 

A small part of the alpha was a bit jealous of that fact it seemed, because when they lived in the group home together Adora was the only one allowed to see this kind of relaxed Catra, the only one who got to see Catra’s vulnerable side. The fact that others now got to see it struck a chord somewhere in Adora’s chest. She was also grateful that for a female omega bartender that the hybrid was decently covered up and not showing too much fur as to get bigger tips or anything. The thought of some drunk alpha dipshit drooling over the omega’s cleavage caused Adora’s dark brows to pinch angrily, a small rumble coming from her throat. She cut it off quickly of course so that she wouldn’t catch the attention of any people walking by.

When Catra walked back inside Adora finally stood up, tossing her empty cup into the trash can that was next to the bench she was sitting on. She crossed the street, making sure to avoid the little traffic that there was and approached the front doors to the bar. A few patrons had entered before her just as she stepped onto the sidewalk. The alpha thanked them quietly upon entering for holding the door for her, eyes shooting straight to the bar and making a beeline for one of the stools. The others who had entered were apparently a group and found a cosy booth to sit in near the back.

When the blond sat down, Catra had been placing some bottles on the shelves with her back to Adora. The back ears swiveled when hearing the big woman take her seat. “Give me just a moment and I’ll be right with you.” It wasn’t very shocking that Catra couldn’t smell her, the scent of alcohol and liquors clouding out most other smells. Adora smiled. 

“Take your time. I’m in no hurry.” She responded, holding back a laugh when Catra’s head spun around so fast that she was surprised it didn’t hurt. Heterochromic eyes widened slightly with lips parted as well.

“Adora! Hey!” To her credit the hybrid recovered quickly, placing the last few bottles she had on the shelves where they needed to be before giving the large alpha her undivided attention. Her fangs flashed in a smile when coming to the bar to lean her hands on it. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” 

“Mm, well, for the record I had been waiting impatiently across the street for you to open up so we could see each other again.” Adora placed her chin in her hand, elbow on the bar to hold her up. “Surprise.”

“Surprise, indeed.” Catra chuckled, eyes softening for a moment when Adora gave her a small, lopsided grin. “What can I get started for you?” 

“A scotch, neat. If you’d be so kind.” 

“Sheesh you sound like a fifty-year old divorced billionaire drinking next to his fireplace with a bloodhound laying at his feet.” The omega cackled at the blond’s choice of drink, but turning to make it anyway. 

“I like what I like, I guess.” Blue eyes couldn’t help but roam down Catra’s backside when saying that. Admiring her slim, petite form with her firm looking bottom.  _ Down girl. _ She scolded herself looking away quickly, clearing her throat. “Scorpia working tonight?” 

“Yeah, she’s getting ready now. Should be down in a few. She told me you were in town like, two weeks ago.” Catra sat the drink down in front of Adora who took it gently, completely aware of the warmth radiating off of the omega’s hands as they almost brushed. Adora stiffened slightly at the memory of how the last time she was here had went. 

“Oh?” Was all she could respond with, wetting her throat with the scotch. 

“Yeah, I spent the last two weeks scared to death of actually seeing you walk through those doors. Not knowing exactly what you would look like now or if you’d…” Black claws scraped at a furred neck, “hate me, for back then.”

“I could never hate you…” Adora whispered, blue eyes catching the gulp in her hybrid friend’s throat. 

“I, uh, better go see what my other customers want to drink. I’ll be right back.” With that Catra retreated to the table in the back and even had to serve some other tables as they entered the establishment. Scorpia came out from the back and had almost instantly noticed Adora at the bar. The white haired alpha smiled at her and approached. Adora was mildly concerned that the woman would bring up their conversation from last time. 

“Hey, Adora! Good to see you again! How are you, I was kinda worried you wouldn’t have made it home last time you were here.” To her credit Scorpia seemed to not have the desire to bring anything up.   
“I’m good Scorpia. I made it home just fine last time, so no worries.” Adora waved the other alpha off. There was an awkward moment of silence before Adora broke it in favor of breaking some ice. “How are you doing?” The blond cringed at herself. 

“I’m great as usual! Ooh, but something that’s been really amazing lately is my girlfriend!” Scorpia clacked her pincers together excitedly. “Sorry, I don’t wanna rant to you but I just love gushing about her to people. I can just leave you alone.” All too quickly the alpha reeled in her enthusiasm, and it hurt Adora slightly to think that Scorpia felt like she was bothering her. That had never been true. 

“No, no, please.” Adora tried to put her own enthusiasm in her response. “I would love to hear about her, since she has you so happy like this.” The blond thought faintly that maybe this feeling was what Razz felt when Adora couldn’t stop talking about Catra.

“Great, because she is so  _ amazing _ ! We met when I went on a vacation to Brightmoon for a week. I tried out yoga for the first time and honestly it’s not for me, but that’s where I met her. Perfuma had her mat next to mine and when the instructor had to take a call we started chatting and she’s so nice!” The name struck a horrifyingly familiar chord in Adora’s memory. She knew Perfuma. They had gone to school together. “Ya know, she’s mentioned going to Brightmoon High. Did you by chance know her?” 

“Um, yeah. I knew her. We weren’t, particularly close, back then, but I know who you’re talking about.” Chills were running down the blond alpha’s spine. Perfuma knew things about Adora, things that Adora never really talked about. Most of her Brightmoon friends knew some personal things that she refused to dig up. It was a little unsettling how small the world really was sometimes. “She’s sweet, you two would definitely be a good match together.” Adora complemented trying her best not to let on that her mood had changed.

“We are like two peas in a pod! Catra always gets grossed out when she’s in town and we can’t keep our hands to ourselves. Mostly Catra thinks that in the same room Perfuma and I are just  _ way _ too cheesy.” 

“I can definitely see that.” An amused sigh escaped the blond. She listened to Scorpia go on for a few minutes about Perfuma, mostly just her gushing. Eventually, the hybrid had to go about and serve the increasing number of patrons. Adora sipped at her drink, Catra occasionally being able to refill it for her, though there wasn’t much small talk to be had since it was getting so busy. During the time that she was left to her lonesome to drink in peace, tuning out the chatter around the bar. The music over the speakers helped occupy her attention. 

_ I tried to sell my soul a million times _

_ But never got an offer _

_ No, I never heard a word returned out from the dark _

_ Where I would throw my voice _

She couldn’t help that her eyes would linger back to Catra, turning and craning her neck just to get a glimpse of her. The feline hybrid walked around fluidly with confidence that honestly had the alpha’s temperature rising. Catra had always been rather attractive, feline hybrids were exotic which added to the appeal. Before when they were in school the only thing that deterred alphas from asking her out was her hissy attitude. Now, she was polite even though Adora could tell at times with certain customers that the omega’s smile was fake. 

_ Or maybe I just haven’t got the goods _

_ Or maybe I’ve forgotten _

_ The way to find that piece of me _

_ That’s buried down below, down below _

Catra’s eyes had met hers for a moment from across the establishment, Adora having turned in her seat to watch her, back leaning against the bar. The omega smiled warmly upon realizing that Adora was looking back at her, the faintest grin on her lips as she sipped again from her glass. 

_ But I hope that we can find it _

_ Yeah, I hope that we can find it _

Catra had startled slightly because the customer she had been trying to take the order for got her attention. Her ears perked and she shook her hand in apology, a bit bashful for getting distracted. Adora thought it was adorable.

_ Yeah, I hope that I can get back to the way I was _

_ Back before we knew what I’d become _

_ I know everything’s a mess _

_ But with a steady hand I can fix myself _

_ I’m on the mend _

_ I’m on the mend _

Adora turned back around to wave Scorpia down for her sixth drink at this point. She was feeling pretty good, better than she had any other time when drowning herself. Maybe it had to do with Catra’s presence, Adora liked to think that was the reason at least. It also could just be that she was drinking high quality scotch versus cheap bourbon.

She had just been about to take the first sip of her fresh scotch when she turned around to watch Catra again. The hybrid was talking to one table with three, freshly twenty-one looking alpha males whose cheeks were already pink from alcohol. One was dark haired with a soul patch on his chin, his eyes weren’t really looking at Catra’s face, but roaming over her body, stopping on her chest for a few moments too long in the blond’s opinion. Adora scowled, watching them closely. When they finished telling the omega what drinks she wanted, just as she turned to walk away, the dark haired male licked his lips before calling out to her. Simultaneously his large hand reached out to smack Catra’s ass, causing the omega to just whirling around at the man and delivering a death glare. 

That alone had been enough to encourage Adora to abandon her scotch for the moment in order to make her way over to the altercation. Catra was clearly telling the man off, but he was just smiling and giggling, obviously not taking her seriously. His buddies were just laughing in the background as if something was funny. Nothing about it was funny, especially not to the blond alpha who approached with tense muscles. “There a problem here?” She had intentionally lowered her voice, something she had done often in the past when asserting her dominance over the situation. 

Catra had gulped slightly upon hearing the deep, assertive voice that she had honestly never heard from Adora before in her life. The blond alpha didn’t make it a habit to be so dominant back in school, choosing to mind her own business. The only exception being whenever Catra was in trouble, of course, but she never sounded,  _ like that _ . “It’s fine, Adora. I’m handling it.” The hybrid eventually recovered and was attempting to ease her friend’s mind, but those blue eyes never left the man that had just smacked her ass hard enough to sting. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine here. Ain’t it sweetie?” The man must have had some sort of death wish, because he tried to reach for her again. Adora’s face had hardened once upon the little pet name, then her jaw clenched when the man’s arm reached out. Before Catra could even step away from his reach, a large hand wrapped around his wrist and slammed it against the table top. Then the arm was yanked across the surface until it’s owner was face down on the table, letting out a grunt of discomfort. 

There was silence that followed, the only sounds being chatting from other customers that weren’t close enough to be distracted by the scene and music. The man’s friends had decided to stop laughing, clamping their jaws shut at what they were witnessing. Adora had been pumping out some rather aggressive pheromones and those alone were enough to make them submit, she didn’t even have to growl to show how pissed off she was. The alpha that was now face down on the table was struggling against the grasp that refused to budge. “Hey, hey! Let me go! I was only messing around!”

“‘Messing around’, huh? Well, you should never be  _ messing around _ without someone’s consent. Did your sire never teach you any respect?” The man gulped as he listened to Adora’s calm, yet menacing tone. “Why don’t I educate you then.” Catra had stayed quiet for the time being, submitting to Adora’s presence, but she had to speak up when Adora reached into her back pocket and flipped out a knife. 

“Adora, wait. What are you-” The omega’s voice was small and ears flat from forcing herself to disobey, even though Adora hadn’t ordered her to do anything. 

“Don’t worry, Catra. I’m not gonna hurt them, I’m just gonna teach this guy and his friends,” The blond pointed her knife at them and they gulped audibly, “a little lesson on consent.” 

“Woah, woah, man!-” The man started to struggle on the table. 

“Easy, pal. You keep struggling like that and I might nic you.” Adora mumbled, tightening her grip yet again to get the man to stop moving. “So, I have this friend from the Marines. She toured over in Krytis before big bad Prime was shot down. You know what her troop had to do whenever an alpha was caught assaulting an omega against their consent?” The blond alpha searched their gazes like a teacher waiting for one of them to raise their hand. “No? Well, once the perp was detained, they cut off his thumbs.” She then traced the back of her knife across the base of the guy’s thumb on the hand that she had trapped. “Both of them.” 

Catra was watching with her own mix of horror, even gulping down her own saliva as she watched the man and his buddies turn pale. Her gaze met Scorpia’s who was still serving people from behind the bar, yet thankfully, none of the other customers were watching. The scorpion hybrid was watching Catra with worried eyes to which the feline waved her off to indicate that everything was fine. She turned her attention back to Adora. 

“Not everything over there was nice and clean, or even sharpened half the time to make any clean cuts. Once, they had to use a rusted butcher knife to literally  _ saw _ the alpha’s thumbs off. They passed out halfway through the second thumb, but lived of course.” Adora shrugged. “Any guesses as to  _ why _ this would be the punishment?” The three men shook their heads. “They did this so they could never grab anyone again, consent or not. Nor were they ever able to jerk themselves properly for the rest of their lives.” At this point they were shaking and almost near tears. “But, we aren’t in Krytis. We’re in Etheria so that won’t be necessary.” The blond folded and put away her knife with one hand, placing it back in her back pocket. “ _ But _ , if you three jokers have the audacity to touch her again.” Adora pointed at Catra after slowly releasing the one alpha’s hand so he could massage the blood back into his wrist. “I’ll lay you out. Understand?” 

Adora had actually smiled at them, but not the warm smile that Catra was used to seeing. It was that tense smile that just screamed bad intentions. She shivered mildly, tail wrapping around her waist. The men were speechless for a moment before finally realizing that they needed to answer, all nodding frantically. “Good. Now, I’m going to return to my drink and finish it in peace.” With that the blond’s smile disappeared and she barely even looked at Catra before going back to her seat at the bar and draining her glass.

Needless to say for the rest of the night those three men had been nothing but respectful of Catra when she brought them their drinks. She wasn’t avoiding Adora, if anything she wanted nothing more than to go talk to her but it was just too busy to find the time. Scorpia had actually begun casting worried glances at Catra and then to Adora who was now looking rather detached as she nursed her drinks. 

At the end of the night when they were about to close up, Adora was the only one left and the three men left a generous tip for her trouble. Scorpia gladly took over most of the cleaning so that Catra could go talk to the blond who mildly swayed in her seat. A dopey grin appeared on her lips when the hybrid stopped in front of her. This was a drastically different Adora than the one from a few hours ago. “Guess it’s about time for me to skedaddle eh?” The blond chuckled, looking around at how empty the bar was now. 

“You can hang out for a little until you sober up. I’m sure Scorpia won’t mind. Right, Scorp?” Catra called over to the big woman who was wiping down a table and collecting its glasses. 

“You’re the boss. Besides, don’t you think it’s a little unsafe to walk home while this drunk, Adora?” Scorpia asked nicely. 

“Psh, I’d be fine. I do it all the time.” Adora waved off their concern. Catra took a second wonder how often ‘all the time’ was for the blond. 

“Still, you would make  _ me _ feel a lot better if you stayed a while and drank some water.” The feline hybrid turned to fill a tall glass with water. 

“Ugh. Who  _ are  _ you?” Adora scoffed like some basic white girl who got offended. “When did you become so  _ lame _ ?” The blond laid her body across the top of the bar with exasperation. 

“Uh, that’s rich coming from the person who always told me I needed to  _ grow up _ . I took your advice, dummy.” Catra snorted, sitting the glass down for her friend who from her relaxed position was smiling fondly at her. Her blue eyes glistened with joy and mirth. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Adora slid upright languidly, taking the glass with her to drink from it. “Just realizing how much I missed this.” Her shoulders shrugged.

“Us insulting each other?” The hybrid cackled, leaning against the bar and placing her chin in her hand. 

“Was that not the foundation of our friendship?” They both laughed at that.

“Okay, you got me there.” Catra smiled as they held their gazes for a bit longer until the light in Adora’s eyes dimmed slightly.

“Did those assholes leave you alone the rest of the night?” Her voice was deep again and it of course made Catra shiver, but not necessarily in a bad way.

“They did.” The omega nodded with a sigh. “You didn’t have to step in like that ya know. I can handle myself.” 

“I know you can, Catra, but you know how I get when it comes to you.” Adora drank some more of the water, nearly finishing the glass. 

“Yes, but you can’t go around threatening my customers. It’s bad for business. I’ve handled plenty of drunk and handsy alpha’s without losing their business. Without scarring them even.” Catra knew that her friend could tell she was upset.

“Alright, okay. I won’t do it again. I promise, unless you ask for my help.” Adora held her hands up defensively. 

“Thank you.” The hybrid smiled, before gulping slightly. She wanted to ask Adora something, but was a little afraid to do so. “So, uh…” Adora waited patiently, letting one of her dark brows rise in question at Catra picking at her claws nervously. 

“Yeah?” 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow?” She asked hopefully. “I know we kinda said we already would but I just wanted to make sure and I have the spare time tomorrow if you wanted to?” Why was she rambling like a dumbass?

“Sure, Catra. I’d love to.” Adora responded softly, offering up a smile. “Gimme your phone.” The blond held her hand out. The omega gladly handed it over, watching as Adora put her number in and sent a text to herself so she could save Catra’s number. The blond eventually handed it back to her. “I’ll text you when I go on lunch tomorrow, so we can meet up then.”

“Sounds good, Princess.” Catra smiled, placing her phone back in her pocket. 

“I’ll get out of your fur now.” Adora stood up and left some cash to pay off her tab. “Bye Catra. Bye, Scorpia!” 

“Hey now, if you insist on walking yourself home, at least text Catra that you made it back safely so she isn’t sitting here all worried and stuff.” Scorpia said, laughing at the offended sputtering that emerged from Catra.

“You’re the one who won’t leave me alone until she texts. ‘Gosh, I sure hope Adora made it home okay.’ Or ‘Catra what if she got hit by a car and is laying in the ditch somewhere?’” The feline did her best Scorpia impression and it was honestly spot on. Upon hearing the car comment Adora flinched and shuddered, before scratching at the back of her neck. 

“Yeah, yeah, you two. I’ll text you when I get home. Night, guys.” Adora waved, promptly leaving the bar and Scorpia turned to her friend the second the door shut. 

“So what happened with those one guys?” 

“You have no idea…” Catra sighed. 

Adora eventually made it home, texting Catra as soon as she entered the dark cabin. She had decided the shower was where she wanted to be, laying her phone on the sink before undressing. The hot water on her skin helped soothe her muscles, but made her feel a little dizzy still working the alcohol out of her system. Once the water started to turn cold the alpha hopped out leaning against the sink and wiping the condensation from her mirror. 

Her mind traveled to those three men she had to educate at the bar, bile rising in her throat as sounds rang in her mind.  _ ‘Hold him down!’ _ Screams followed afterward along with sounds of muscle and flesh being cut through.  _ ‘We do not show mercy to Prime’s followers, Greyskull. These men rape omegas, force breeding them.’ _ The air wasn’t enough for her lungs anymore, they began moving faster, hoping for that satisfying breath that wasn’t coming.  _ ‘Think about that omega girl in the picture you carry with you. Imagine that every omega is her. The punishment doesn’t seem like enough when you look at it that way does it?’ _ It was true, then thinking of Catra in that position, being forced upon by a Prime alpha. Losing his thumbs didn’t seem like enough. 

She was slowly losing herself to the memory, feeling all of those things coming back to her at once. There wasn’t enough air, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. If she moved she’d throw up, her stomach was on the verge already. The screams and sounds of tearing flesh got louder and louder.  _ ‘We don’t want to do the things we do, Greyskull.’ _ The female voice echoed.  _ ‘We do it because we  _ have _ to.’ _ In an instant she was perched over her toilet letting out the contents of her stomach, heaving and gagging. Her muscles quivered and Adora had to force herself not to cry. Her stomach lurched a few more times but not enough to make her throw up again. 

A notification from her phone brought her out of the trance she had been in, staring at the dark brown color of the alcohol she had earlier. Weakly the alpha was able to stand flushing the toilet and turning on her sink. Splashing cold water on her face and brushing her teeth she finally opened the new message. Ignoring the dozens of unread ones from the other people in her life. 

_ 14 texts from Bow _

_ 20 texts from Glimmer _

_ 7 texts from Perfuma _

_ 9 texts from Mermista _

_ 3 texts from Frosta _

_ 5 texts from Seahawk _

Those were only the unread texts, there were also dozens of missed calls as well, but blue eyes didn’t even register those. They zeroed in on the newest text from Catra.  _ Glad you made it home. I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow. Sleep well, dummy. _ Adora smiled with her brush still working in her mouth, for the first time in years she was actually looking forward to waking up the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was juicy enough for you all! As always feel free to leave some comments I love reading them so much and they really keep the motivation up! 
> 
> Please also feel welcome to point out any plot holes you notice or any spelling errors as well! 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter which is these two's coffee date!! I mean wait, it's not a date, totally not. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Is it?


	5. Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late friends, but I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Bros by Wolf Alice.

Catra woke up a little earlier than usual the following morning, hours before noon. She felt rested and would gladly sleep in if it weren’t for the excitement of getting coffee with Adora later today. She wasn’t exactly sure when the blond went on break but wanted to be prepared for when she received the text that the blond was on her way to town. With a big stretch accompanied by a large yawn that bared her fangs, Catra stood up after giving Melog a few soft pets. The cat was currently curled up on her other pillow that was hardly ever used by anyone except the two felines. 

The omega didn’t often have that kind of company, it had actually been quite a while since the last time she had slept with anyone. It was over six months ago that she had a beta come upstairs with her. The sex was mediocre at best, but satisfied her enough in the end that it didn’t feel like a total waste of time. Needless to say Melog was pissed that he didn’t get to have his favorite pillow that night and made it obvious by scratching the intruder. 

The bedroom was dark with the blackout curtains being closed, but you could see just the faintest sliver of sunlight peeking through them. With a giant stretch and yawn that bared her fangs, Catra stood, padding over to the window. A swift motion brought the curtains apart to let the light flood into the room. Melog let out a trill, turning their head in the direction of the hybrid, eyes squinting from the intensity of the light. “Alright Melog. I’m seeing Adora again today. So, you know what that means.” The cat blinked slowly. “Gotta shower, pick out a good outfit, fix my hair, and most importantly try not to freak  _ out _ .”

Picking out the right outfit had been even harder than the first time she was going to see Adora. Choosing clothes should not ever be this aggravating. Melog was no help either, only flicking their tail when asked if something looked okay. Catra was surely not going to Scorpia of all people because the feline hybrid already knew her roommate's answer. ‘You look good in anything!’. Yes, so very helpful. After about an hour of deliberating she settled on simple skinny jeans, black boots, a black tank top with her red flannel over it. Should she button it? Or leave it open? Hm. Maybe keep the top ones undone to show a bit of her cleavage.  _ Wait. Why would I want Adora to see my cleavage?!?!  _ Do  _ I want Adora to see my cleavage? Does  _ Adora  _ want to see my cleavage? _ Catra decided to button it all the way up. 

Of course today was when her hair  _ refused _ to cooperate, soft curls sticking out in all directions. Heterochromic eyes scowled harshly at the brown locks of pure betrayal. She didn’t know how long she had been messing with it until it was scraping the bare minimum of  _ acceptable _ . Sometimes they hybrid missed her unruly mane, it was at least a bit easier to style, but she wouldn’t trade her short hair for anything. It was a constant reminder that she had grown, that she was a mature adult now. That she was happy, healthy, and had the mental tools to stay that way. When she cut her mane off, she had been purged of her past and let it go.

Catra placed herself on the couch in the living room and just waited. The longer she waited the less she could sit still. Her foot tapping turned into her entire leg bouncing, one hand fiddled with the hem of her flannel while the other had its claws in her mouth anxiously nibbling. 

“Morning Wildcat!” Scorpia called joyfully when exiting her room, eyes still heavy from just waking up. Catra jumped upon the call. Her roommate took her in and quirked a brow in question. “What’s got you so jittery? Plus, why are you up so early?” 

“I’m waiting for Adora to go on lunch so we can meet for coffee.” She answered simply, checking her phone for the billionth time. 

“Oh is that all? Jeez I thought you were nervous because you had a hot date or something.” The scorpion hybrid walked into the kitchen set on making coffee before she popped back into the living room just as fast. Her eyes were shining and she was oozing glee. “Unless this is a date?!” 

“ _ What!? _ ” Catra’s fur puffed out as she squeaked, claws coming out to play. “No! Adora and I are not going on a date! That’s not-isn’t whats-” She groaned at her own fumbling. “It’s not a date!”

“Then why are you acting like this?” The white haired alpha laughed. 

“I just-I don’t know! I mean-” After a pause Catra sighed, sinking into the couch. “I don’t want to fuck this up, Scorp.” 

“What makes you think you will?” Scorpia noticed her friend’s internal struggle and sat on the couch, regarding her gently. 

“It’s  _ Adora _ .” Catar gulped. “It just feels like it’s all going too smoothly? I mean, she said she forgives me for all the shit I said back then, but what if she only said that to be nice? What if I say the wrong thing and it sets her off? I feel like this reconnection is so fragile still and that the slightest gust of wind can ruin it all.” 

“I don’t think you will.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“You’re both adults now, you know how to communicate better than before, especially you. I’m sure if you said something and Adora was upset about it, you’d know and you’d do everything in your power to fix it. Vice versa for Adora.” 

It was true, the two of them were a lot older and had experienced so much more than they had before. At this age it was a lot easier to talk things out than run from your problems. Adora had been that learning experience for Catra, and Adora had always expressed herself pretty openly. Though that didn’t seem to be entirely true about the new Adora, who wasn’t nearly as talkative, nor wore her heart on her sleeve anymore. Catra would make it work. 

“You’re probably right…” Catra sighed, ears perking when her phone dinged with a notification. Adora’s name was on the screen. 

“I know I’m right,” Scorpia puffed out her chest before standing up. “Welp, I’ll let you get to your date.” 

“It’s not a date!” Catra squeaked out once again with her roommate hiding her laugh behind one of her pincers.

Adora hadn’t slept well the previous night, but was able to get up with more pep in her step than usual. The simple thought of seeing Catra again today and having some more one on one time made her heart skip a few beats. Her morning had been typical and she made it to the farm on time feeling relatively refreshed. She used her duties to distract her from the issues she had sleeping, particularly the causes for her restlessness. 

Swifty was in tune with her emotions today, trotting around rather happily especially since he had finally gotten ridden the other day. He pestered her to get a rise out of the alpha, but Adora loved that about him. She had been brushing him down when she decided now was a good time to go on lunch and meet up with Catra. The blond was in the middle of typing that she’d be on her way to town soon and how long it would take to walk herself there, but Swift Wind decided to nibble at her phone with his floppy lips. “Stop it Swifty.” Adora laughed, using her large hand to push his face away playfully. 

Adora didn’t have a vehicle currently, not that she didn’t want to get one, but she was just procrastinating on the subject. It was nice just walking or running to her destinations because it gave her a good cardio workout. Only bad thing was that winter was around the corner and as much as she liked to exercise, the alpha wasn’t a fan of doing so in two feet worth of snow.

Once she sent the text Adora went back to running a brush over her horse’s mane, making sure to get the knots out. What she wasn’t expecting was for her phone to start buzzing with a call. Curiously she picked the device back up and looked at the screen. It was Catra. “Hello?” She answered, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder while continuing to brush through Swifty’s mane.

“Hey, I know you said you can walk back to town, but I  _ do _ have a car and I could just come pick you up?” Catra’s raspy voice came over the line and Adora could feel herself smiling. “I mean that’s just if you don’t mind? I mean, it would be quicker and the sooner you get here the more time we could hang out before you had to go back to work.”

“If it’s no trouble for you we could definitely do that. As long as you’re offering.” The alpha chuckled, patting at the white horse’s flank when she was done brushing, turning to put the brush down. 

“I am most certainly offering, so, great! I’ll uh, just grab my keys and head that way?” There was shuffling on the omega’s side of the call. 

“I’ll be ready. You know where the farm is?” Adora exited the stall, closing the door behind her. She pat Swift Wind’s nose when his head came over the door. 

“Yeah, I remember where it is. It’ll only take me maybe fifteen minutes to get there.” 

“Sounds good. Can’t wait.” 

“See you soon, Adora.” 

They ended the call and as soon as her phone was back in her pocket a voice sounded from behind her. “Was that Catra?” Adora nearly jumped out of her skin, whipping around to find Razz behind her. The older woman had a knowing grin on her wrinkled face. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Blue eyes looked around not knowing exactly when her grandmother had entered the barn to begin with. 

“A while.” Razz waved a hand dismissively. “Now answer the question! Are you going to see Catra today?” The beta’s eyes shined with excitement. 

“Yes, Gran. We’re going out to coffee, she’s coming to pick me up.” The blond shook her head good naturedly at the woman before walking in the direction of the house. She wanted to get into the bathroom and wash up a little before the feline hybrid arrived. Razz was walking in stride next to her. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I can’t remember the last time you went on a date. Was it your senior year of school?” Razz tapped her chin curiously, trying to recall the last time such an event happened. Adora on the other hand nearly tripped over herself, gaping widely at her gran for such a bold accusation. Her face felt a little warm. 

“Razz, it’s not a date.” The blond denied, recovering from her shock rather quickly. “We’re literally just catching up on lost time.” 

“Are you sure?” Surprisingly that had the alpha wonder, looking back for any hints from Catra that this was anything more than just two friends getting together for coffee. It certainly didn’t seem like the omega implied anything  _ more _ to the situation. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Gran.” 

“That’s a shame. Is she taken already? I don’t remember anyone in town saying anything about it.” 

“Razz it doesn’t matter. Taken or not, it’s just  _ coffee _ .” They walked into the house together, Adora of course holding the door for the beta. 

“If you say so. Good thing it isn’t a date, you smell like sweat.” It was a joke that Adora simply rolled her eyes at, making her way to the bathroom. 

Once inside she ran some cold water, rolling up the sleeves of her tan jacket so they wouldn’t get wet. The coolness of the liquid felt nice on her heated face, using a towel to wipe some of her sweat off and a little bit of dirt that had gotten on her cheek. When her face was dry her blue eyes couldn't help but roam over her reflection. She looked a bit tired, her hair falling to the side since she hadn’t felt the need to make it look presentable for weeks. Large fingers ran through the blond locks, brushing them all to one side so that it looked less scraggly.  _ It wasn’t a date... _ Of course it wasn’t. 

Adora stood there looking at herself in the mirror for a long time before her phone vibrated in her pocket most likely from Catra texting her that she was waiting outside. With a deep breath the blond exited the bathroom offering her grandmother who was making herself a sandwich a wave. “I’ll be back in an hour or so Razz.” 

“Take as long as you like, dearie! The farm isn’t going anywhere. Enjoy your date!” Razz yelled over her shoulder, laughing when the young alpha coughed from choking on her tongue. Adora was about to retaliate, but sighed in defeat to leave the farmhouse and make her way to Catra’s car. 

It was a simple maroon sedan, looking like it was nearly a decade old with faded paint and a few scratches or dents. Adora wasn’t judging it, a car was a car as long as it got you from point A to point B. The car was a bit small though considering the blond felt just a tad bit cramped when entering the passenger’s seat shooting the feline hybrid next to her a small smile and greeting. “Hey.” 

“Hey, all set?” The omega’s brow quirked and Adora chose to let the fact that those mismatched eyes blatantly looked her up and down. Not that she didn’t do the exact same to Catra. She looked  _ really  _ good. As usual. 

“Yup.” With that Catra had them going back down the driveway and onto the road heading back to town. “Thanks for the lift, by the way. I was fine just walking.” Adora spoke up after a minute. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Adora.” Catra chuckled and they fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn’t nearly as awkward to be without words now, which was odd to be honest. There was plenty to talk about, lots even, but it could of course wait for their coffee. Right now they can just bask in each other’s presence like they had so many times before in Weaver’s home. Catra turned the radio up when a song began to play. 

_ Shake your hair _

_ Have some fun _

_ Forget our mothers and past lovers _

_ Forget everyone _

They both were nodding their head to the music, occasionally glancing at one another. The orange and yellow trees swiftly passed by as they traveled along the beautiful country roads that surrounded Whispering Woods. Adora let herself relax after a while, not having realized that her shoulders had been tense in the first place. 

_ Oh, I’m so lucky _

_ You are my best friend _

_ There’s no one, there’s no one  _

_ That knows me like you do _

Catra rolled down the automatic windows, letting the chilly air whip around in the cabin throwing her hard work on her hair out the window. She didn’t mind out course because it got a laugh out of the alpha next to her. Adora put one of her arms out and surfed the wind currents with her hand. 

_ Are your lights on _

_ Are your lights still on _

_ I’ll keep you safe _

_ You keep me strong _

The two had always talked about doing this when they were younger. That when the first one of them got their license and a car that they would drive around together. The windows would be down and the radio would blare music to the point it would annoy anyone who passed by on the road. Catra used to joke about sticking herself out of the sunroof and doing that open armed pose that you saw a lot in movies. Adora had left before either of them had learned to drive, so this was as good a time as any for a first. 

_ Remember when we cut our hair _

_ We both looked like boys  _

_ But we didn’t care  _

_ Stick it out together  _

_ Like we always do _

One the topic of hair Catra had reached a clawed hand over to ruffle the blond locks on Adora’s head. The blond alpha playfully swatted the offending hand away before running her fingers through it to get it semi organized. They laughed lightly at one another. Catra had never imagined the Adora would ever get rid of that silly, stupid ponytail. This new hair style seemed to fit the new Adora pretty well.

The feline hybrid had averted her eyes back to the road just in time to see a deer run right in front of her car. “Oh shit!” She exclaimed, slamming her foot onto the break. A large force connected with her chest, pushing her back against her seat before the seatbelt could stop her. The tires squealed on the pavement, sliding a few feet before jolting them from the force of the stop. Catra had squeezed her eyes shut, claws nearly ripping into the material of her steering wheel. With deep breaths she opened them, watching as the deer she had almost collided with pranced off on the other side of the road. “Fuck…” She sighed with relief. “Those things are bad this year.”

The pressure on her chest was still present, and she looked down to see that it was Adora’s hand. Her eyes traveled the length of the arm all the way to Adora who was as pale as a ghost and honestly looked like she wasn’t breathing. The blond’s other hand was gripping the plastic hand on the door with so much pressure that the material groaned. There Catra noticed the trembling in the woman’s body, like a leaf in a thunderstorm. “Adora?” The blond didn’t acknowledge her, but finally let out a breath that she was holding and attempted to suck air back in but the sound was choked. 

“I-I can’t bre-” The breaths were fast but small and insufficient, blue eyes looked around frantically. “Breathe...c-can’t-!” Adora’s hand that had been gripping the hand on the door was now scraping at her chest. Catra was stunned, she’d never seen Adora hyperventilate before. 

The omega quickly pulled her car over to the side of the road and reached to undo Adora’s seat belt. The blond was starting to really panic, scrambling and failing to grip the handle to open the door. Catra quickly undid her own belt so that she could reach the door and push it open so Adora could get out of the cramped vehicle. Adora scrambled out of the vehicle, nearly falling face first into the grass but remained upright. 

Catra exited her car and jogged around the front to where Adora was pacing, breaths still choked and strained. “Adora, Adora, it’s okay. You’re okay, just breathe…” Her clawed hands came around Adora’s wrists and pushed them up. “Put your hands on your head, yeah just like that now breathe with me, okay?” This was a tactic her phycologist had used on her when she had her few panic attacks after...well just after an event that had occured long after Adora had left. Blue eyes met her own, giving a small nod in understanding.

The omega led a breathing exercise all the while the flat of her palms were placed gently on Adora’s stomach to offer a bit of physical comfort. After a few minutes of breathing together Adora had finally calmed down to quiet pants, eyes closed and jaw clenching. When the blond’s muscles relaxed under Catra’s touch, the feline began to gently rub her hands over the plain of her friend’s abdomen, running over her sides and back. She eventually was wrapping Adora in a gentle hug, the blond’s hands were still laced together on her head. “You’re okay…” Catra whispered against Adora’s chest. With a heavy sigh the blond let her arms fall around Catra’s shoulders, placing her cheek against the top of her head.

“Thanks…” The alpha whispered. “Sorry about-”

“You don’t need to apologize, Princess.” Catra rubbed her hands on her friend’s back to comfort her. “Shit happens. We’re okay. Just worried me a little.” There was silence as they held each other. “You… wanna tell me what that was about?” Adora swallowed harshly, gripping a bit tighter at the petite omega’s frame.

“Got into a bad accident shortly after high school. Was in the hospital for a few weeks.”

“Shit.” 

“I’m usually fine until something like that happens.” 

“Makes sense.” Catra let the embrace continue for a little longer before slowly pulling away, giving Adora every opportunity to pull her back in if she needed it. “Think you’re ready to finish the trip into town?” 

“Yeah, I should be fine.” She smiled at the omega which was relieving to see. “Fuck these deer though, it’s the middle of the day.” The two chuckled at that. 

“They are  _ horrible _ this time of year. Anyway, let’s go dummy. I don’t want your grandma to smack the shit out of me with her broom for bringing you back to work late.” That got a deep chested laugh from Adora who followed Catra’s lead of getting back into the vehicle. 

“Lucky for you, I’m the only one reserved the right of being hit with that broom.” Adora clicked her seatbelt back in as the omega got them back on the road. “Besides I think she likes you too much to actually hit you.” 

“Razz doesn’t even know me though, how could she like me?” The feline hybrid quirked her brow at that. “Do you talk about me or something?” It was meant to be a joke, but from the silence that followed and the pink tint on the alpha’s cheeks indicated that it was in fact very true. 

“Well, yeah.” Adora responded quietly. “Of course I do.” A large, warm hand landed on Catra’s thigh which caused one of her black ears to flick curiously. From the scent of anxiety still radiating off of Adora, Catra assumed that the alpha was doing it to seek out comfort. She gently laid her own hand over top of it, curling her fingers to fit under the palm. The blond thought that her friend was going to remove it and began lifting the hand to draw it away but Catra gripped and held it in place. In response Adora let her thumb caress the fabric of the omega’s pants, body becoming uncharacteristically relaxed. 

Adora hoped that her hand being where it was wasn’t crossing any boundaries. From her smell it didn’t seem like Catra had anyone else in her life leaving marks on her or claiming her in any way. Which was a good thing because Adora wouldn’t want to have to deal with a jealous alpha just because she got too close to their omega. Catra hadn’t mentioned being taken in the first place so that helped ease her distress of possibly stepping over any boundaries with her friend. A small possessive part of her was glad that Catra would be going home with a bit of her scent on her.  _ This still isn’t a date. _ She had to remind herself. 

They were silent the rest of the way to town which wasn’t very far. Occasionally, Catra would run her own thumb over Adora’s hand which got her a gentle rub, or even better, a small squeeze to her thigh. They both refused to let their disappointment show when they had to separate, exiting out of the vehicle that was now parked in front of the local coffee shop. Adora had been here of course the day before and could honestly say that she enjoyed the coffee from this small out in the middle of nowhere shop way better than the big franchise places she had gone to in the city. 

The memory of going to one of those places with her friends from Brightmoon made her heart throb painfully. She missed them too to some degree. Her thoughts were broken by Catra coming up beside her. “So, how did Brightmoon treat you when you first moved?” The omega was diving right into the questions. Adora made sure to think before she answered, knowing that some of her life would have to be censored. Well, a large chunk of it. They walked into the shop and got in line. 

“It was different compared to the Fright Zone. Lots of snobs and entitled rich kids. It wasn’t easy making friends at first. I felt so out of place.” Adora explained to which Catra listened without even offering a sarcastic remark, which was an interesting change of pace. 

“I’m sure eventually you found a decent group to get close to. I mean, you always knew how to make friends back at the home.” The conversation paused just long enough for the two of them to order their respective beverages, before finding a table to sit at while they waited. 

“After about a week, yeah, once soccer try-outs came up. That was familiar with me so I stuck with it. I met my first friends there. Glimmer and Bow. They were childhood friends and Glimmer was trying out just like I was so we got to talking and she introduced me to her friends.” 

“Who names their kids Glimmer and Bow? That’s kinda super boring, but eh what would I know about names.” The omega chuckled and Adora couldn’t help but smile as well.

“They’re good people. Despite all of them being like, heirs to top notch corporations, they weren’t the in your face kinds of rich people. They were humble about it all which made me like them even more.” 

“Are you gonna have them come down to visit you sometime?” 

“Not anytime soon, they’re all super busy.” Adora shrugged, blue eyes looking up to see that their drinks were ready. She stood and gestured for Catra to remain there since chivalry was not dead in the alpha’s book. Though she was grateful that this got her away from dealing with that answer in a more detailed way. Catra smiled and thanked her upon her return to their table. 

“Adult life certainly is busy, but ya know, I’d love to meet them sometime.” The feline said, sipping delicately at her order which was steaming from the hole in the lid. “But hey there’s something I gotta ask.” A dark brow lifted at the omega’s uncomfortable shift in her posture.

“Sure.” 

“That story about your Marine friend? Ya know, cutting off people’s thumbs?” Adora’s jaw clenched, blood feeling like it was draining from her body. “Was that all true?” The alpha laughed.

“Psh, no. Of course not! That was just some rumor they started over there to scare alpha’s into behaving.” Adora waved it off, thankful that Catra seemed to believe her cover up. 

“I was just curious, I mean it definitely worked. Scared those boys shitless.” Furred lips pulled up into a small smile. 

“That was the point.” Adora nodded before diverting the conversation in a different direction. “What about you? I mean, why a bar? Why Whispering Woods?” 

“Scorpia and I both decided that we wanted to get away from the Fright Zone about three years ago? I was interning at some law firm for a while and realized that I hated the shit out of it. It made me so unhappy, but the pay was nice.” Catra shrugged. “The two of us dropped out of school and we had saved up enough money to move out of the city. We wanted somewhere quiet and peaceful and a long way from all the skyscrapers and busy traffic. Whispering Woods was the quietest place known in Etheria, out in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect. Not too many people, no gang fights, it was the perfect place to just get away for awhile. We holed up in the inn for some time, thinking about what we would do next. Then I saw the for sale sign on the bar, apparently the last guy who owned it got in bad with drugs and lost the property. I took some business classes back in school and knew my way around a budget, so I put down a nice chunk of my savings, employed Scorpia and we haven’t left since.” Catra smiled that so uniquely happy Catra smile that Adora was still gladly getting used to.

“That’s great, Catra. I’m glad you’re finally somewhere you can be happy.” The blond said softly. 

“What did you used to do before coming to help your grandmother with her farm?” That was a hard one to answer, but one she had been prepared to lie about. This was Catra though, and she had already lied to Catra once about Mara and felt guilt for it. So, she had to say something without saying it all. 

“I uh…” Adora cleared her throat, looking around for the right answer to her problem. “Listen Catra…” She started, eyes casting down in shame at her cup. 

“Yeah?” There was a softness to the omega’s voice that was telling her friend that there wasn’t any pressure, that she could take her time. 

“There’s...um, I don’t want to lie to you.” Blue eyes met Catra’s mismatched ones. Those eyes squinted in questioning at first.

“That’s good, I guess. I’d prefer if you didn’t.” 

“Right, I know, but there’s just some things about-things I’m not ready to talk about and-” Catra had realized that Adora was about to spiral, shooting a hand out to grasp one of her friend’s.

“Adora hey,” She smiled softly, tilting her head, “you don’t have to  _ push _ yourself with me, okay? I understand. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here. I already said I’m not going anywhere. Besides,” A deep breath, “I have something like that, that I’m not ready to talk about either. So just, let it happen when we’re ready. Okay?” 

“Okay.” The blond nodded, clenching her jaw. 

“For now let's just talk, like normal people. You can talk about whatever you  _ can _ and I won’t pry.”

“Okay.” Adora nodded.

The rest of their time together went by with Catra talking the most about how her life had been. The rage she had gone through after Adora left, college and her first couple years here in town. Adora was content just to listen, occasionally offering her own bread crumbs into her past. Mostly about her Junior and Senior years of highschool, but nothing really after. Catra respected the boundary that had been drawn and whenever any of her questions felt too deep to answer she respected the alpha’s silence.

They eventually left the shop and decided to walk around together, still chatting about random things. Catra was thrilled whenever something goofy would come out of Adora’s mouth because those seemed few and far between so she made sure to cherish each one. Every once in a while their shoulders would brush and Adora would bump the small omega on purpose. That alone was a losing battle, sure when they were kids it was easy for Catra to stand a chance against her friend, but with Adora’s pure mass now? It was like beating a brick wall with a pillow. 

Luckily for both of them, Adora had returned in a good enough mood that Razz put her broom down before greeting the alpha’s return to the farm. She noted the longing in her grandaughter’s blue gaze as it watched her friend’s car make a dirt cloud down the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone and thank you for all of the overwhelming support for this fic!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated I love them all! 
> 
> See you all in the next one!


	6. In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone I decided to wait until my normal post day to present this gift to you all so I could get back on schedule. Hope you enjoy and I love all of your comments! Keep them coming!
> 
> Song for this chapter is In My Head by Bedroom.

The next two weeks went by smoothly, or as smoothly as they have been Adora still having bad dreams that occasionally kept her up. She hadn’t had many flashbacks, only recalling one time when a farmhand dropped a bucket filled with water as he walked by her as she gave Swifty attention. She’d froze up for a good few minutes until the soft muzzle of her horse began nibbling at her nose to bring her back to reality. Since then it hadn’t happened again. 

Her and Catra spent a decent amount of time together, mostly on Adora’s breaks. They’d get food, or coffee and walk around town for the remaining duration. It wasn’t until a few days ago that Catra had invited her over to watch a movie this afternoon. The feline had said that their roommate had returned from some trip and would be able to help Scorpia with the bar so that her and the hybrid could watch a film in peace together. Adora had of course accepted. 

Their movie night was all Adora could really think about since she had said yes. Should she wear something nice? Or something casual like sweats and a sweatshirt. Or was that  _ too _ casual? Possibly. At the moment she was showering the sweat from the day off of her skin. Although she didn’t have to be at Catra’s for a couple more hours, her stomach was still in happily anxious knots. 

Adora’s choice of outfit ended up being some slim workout sweats in grey with a black compression shirt under an equally black zip-up hoodie. It was just a movie at Catra’s place, it wasn’t like they were going to an actual theater otherwise Adora would have stepped it up a couple notches. She did, however, do her hair a little. Just putting some mousse in to give it a bit of hold. It was pushed back with a bit of lift in the front where her old poof used to be. The blond remembered fondly how much the omega teased her back in school for having her hair that way.

The night air was refreshing as she walked along the road back to town. The sun has set nearly a half hour ago and takes its warmth with it. It was only getting closer and closer to winter so the temps could drop pretty low once the sun went down. Adora wasn’t really used to it since she spent nearly six years of her life overseas in the deserts of Krytis. It’s how she had gotten the golden tan on her skin that was quickly dissipating now that she wasn’t in scorching temps anymore.

Remembering those days had her tongue itching for alcohol. The alpha hadn’t drank since the night before at Catra’s bar which is where she would frequent each of her nights. With a groan to herself she kept walking. Hopefully she and Catra were going to have a few drinks with the movie.

Adora arrived at The Horde nearly an hour later, walking in the front doors to see Scorpia behind the bar. The blond took her phone out and shot Catra a text that she was downstairs so the feline could come get her. This was the first time Adora would be seeing inside Catra and Scorpia’s home so she didn’t have a clue how to get upstairs in the first place. She did as she usually does and walked over to a seat at the bar to sit down. Scorpia of course greeted her almost instantly. “Heya Adora! Do you want me to get Catra for you?” 

“Nah, I sent her a text so she should be down in a second anyway.” Adora waved her off, letting her blue eyes look around to notice that it didn’t look like the hybrid had any help. “Weren’t you supposed to have help tonight?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah, she’s in the back bringing some more bottles up front from stock.” Scorpia smiled to which Adora hummed. “So, you going to the Mingle?” 

“The what?” A dark brow on the the blond’s face lifted in question. What the hell was a ‘Mingle’? 

“The Whispering Woods Mingle!” Scorpia said even louder as if that was supposed to jog the other alpha’s memory. Adora simply shrugged. “Wow, I thought your grandmother or someone would have mentioned it to you by now since Eternia Farms is hosting it this year.” Scorpia’s pince scratched at the back of her head. 

“Is it some sort of celebration or…”

“Not really, it’s more just a fun event for the whole town. One of the ranch families hosts the event in one of their barns that they get all decorated and snazzed up, even have a bonfire going outside. It's a pretty formal thing. You dance around to the music the DJ is spinning and then at random they’ll say to mingle and you have to switch dance partners! Plus there’s lots of food and drinks. It’s a nice relaxing way to just mingle about and talk to people.” The white haired woman seemed really excited about the event, but Adora didn’t really enjoy the idea at all. 

“Wow, sounds fun…” She said with no real enthusiasm which Scorpia didn’t pick up on. 

“It is so much fun! So, are you gonna go?” Adora almost felt bad seeing as how excited the bartender was and that she was going to decline being there. 

“Eh, probably not Scorpia.” She said reluctantly.

“Aw, why not?” The scorpion woman frowned. 

“It’s just not my kind of thing, too many people…” Adora argued weakly. 

“And what if you had a date? Would that change your mind?” 

“Pfft, you’re joking right? Who would even want to go with me? Besides there isn’t really anyone I would-” Adora’s blue eyes caught sight of Catra coming out from the back on the opposite side of the bar. She was clad in a red tank top and some leggings. The omega’s mismatched eyes scanned the bar until they landed on Adora. With a smile Catra beckoned her over. “-ask. There’s Catra. Nice talk Scorpia.” The blond stood up hastily, giving the baffled alpha a quick wave before speed walking over to the feline. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra smiled, turning to lead Adora through the back of the bar. “Sorry it took so long, I was just finishing my shower when you texted me.” That was true considering the blond alpha could see how damp and unruly her friend’s hair was. It was kinda cute all messed up like that, as if the omega hastily towel dried it to hurry downstairs upon seeing the text. 

“It’s fine, Scorpia kept me company.” Adora shrugged as they passed the stock room which had its door barely cracked open. There was shuffling and the clingling of glass bottles from inside where, Adora assumed, the helper was gathering the necessary things for Scorpia. They walked by that room and into the storage which was more like a garage storage area. A few bikes, even some kayaks and other outdoorsy stuff Adora assumed Catra and her roommates would do together sometimes.

In the back was a set of stairs that they walked up and with Catra in front leading the way it nearly put the omega’s behind right in Adora’s line of sight. Her blue eyes innocently gravitated there at first, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.  _ Holy... _ The blond shook her head and averted her gaze to her feet as they climbed up to a door. Slowly they looked back once more, wetting the inside of the alpha’s mouth watching her friend’s hips sway, tail swishing back and forth as well. The leggings certainly emphasized how perfect Catra’s behind was. Firm and tight most likely from walking around abar all night as well as bending to pick up boxes of liquor. Adora felt desire begin to pulse in between her legs.

Luckily the sound of Catra opening the door knocked the alpha out of her trance, shaking her head and taking a deep breath to chase away the bit of desire. “Do you want anything to drink before I turn the movie on? I got water, soda, beer…” The feline trailed off with the options turning to regard the alpha who stood awkwardly just inside the doorway questioningly. 

“A beer will do.” Adora nodded, taking her shoes off to set them aside before walking over to the couch and plopping down. Catra returned a second later with two beers in on hand and a bag of chips to snack on. “So, what kind of movie are we watching? Romance, comedy, horror?” Catra snickered.

“Considering how much I remember you  _ hating _ the horror movies I liked, I chose a Rom-Com just for you. You basic white bitch.” The feline cackled, jumping on the couch close enough to Adora that she nearly landed in her lap. She handed the alpha her drink and leaned forward to grab the remote of the table, Adora’s eyes instantly gravitated to her behind once again. The blond had leaned back with her arm along the back of the couch, legs stretched out to put her feet on the coffee table. 

Adora shook her head again when forcing her eyes away from Catra’s bottom. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn’t going into rut this early was she? The blond thought about it for a minute. No, that wasn’t due for another month or so.  _ Maybe it’s just been a long time since I’ve been with anyone. _ Yeah that was probably just it. She was lonely, that’s all. Somehow that didn’t make her feel any better. 

Catra sat back, laying her head against Adora’s bicep like a pillow while she scrolled through the streaming app to find the movie she had picked out. Just from the thumbnail it definitely looked like some silly romance, which Adora loved. Back in the home Catra loved horror movies and even though Adora would watch them with her, the blond would be mentally exhausted just watching them. She did it for Catra though, because Catra liked them and it was worth it. 

The two of them of course made fun of every little thing. The omega did it all the time just to get on Adora’s nerves in the past, but now that the alpha was grown she even found herself making fun of the cheesy things the characters said or did. When Catra would say something about how stupid it was for the guy to do this or that, Adora would agree and say that she would’ve done something more simple and intimate. The feline hybrid laughed, mildly awed by how relaxed Adora seemed right now. Joking around with her, though it had definitely been improving over the last two weeks, she still relished when Adora was happy. 

The movie unfortunately didn’t provoke any bursts of uncontrollable laughter from the blond but did conjure some deep chest chuckles which vibrations traveled into Catra’s own body from how close they were pressed together. Catra couldn’t help but be soothed by the warmth radiating off of the blond alpha. It’d been so long since she’s been this close to another being it only reminded her exactly how touch starved she really was. 

Nearly halfway through the movie Adora jumped out of her skin, tightening her arm around the feline hybrid’s shoulders protectively. Even Catra jolted slightly at the woman’s outburst only to realize that Melog had jumped onto the arm of the couch closest to Adora. It occurred to her that she never mentioned her pet to the alpha, so she was rightfully surprised. “Oh, yeah. That’s my cat Melog.”

“You could’ve warned me.” Adora grumbled letting her muscles relax as the grey cat approached with a soft, curious mew directed at the new human. He stepped into Adora’s lap just in reach of Catra to pet him along his spine. “He’s pretty cute though.” There was a small grin on the blonde’s lips. Melog then placed his front two paws on Adora’s chest to get his face closer to her own. The pink little nose twitched as he sniffed at her chin and then bumped her nose. “Hello there. Inspecting for explosives or something?” Adora joked, mirth filling her eyes when the cat headbutted her directly in the mouth, a purr emanating from his chest. “Guess I’m clean then.” With a chuckle, one of the alpha’s large hands came up to scratch the back of his dark grey ears. 

Catra was watching the entire exchange, happy that Melog seemed to like Adora compared to hating most other people she had ever brought around in the past. Even though Adora’s hands were large and could probably do some damage, she was nothing but gentle with the cat even using her pointer finger to scritch just under his chin. Melog closed his eyes in bliss. The hybrid kind of wished Adora was scratching her. Ever since they were young playing with her feline appendages was purely an Adora exclusive. She hasn’t let anyone touch her like that since the blond left. Eventually Melog jumped to the back of the couch just behind Adora’s head and laid down, his tail falling over the opposite shoulder that didn’t have Catra occupying it. “He likes you.” The omega chuckled turning back to the movie. 

“Yeah, well, I’m better with animals than with people.” The blond shrugged, turning her attention to the movie as well. She also adjusted slightly, bringing Catra closer to her body which caused the woman’s tail that had been sitting in Adora’s lap to twitch happily.

Throughout the rest of the movie they grew more relaxed and quiet. Catra had leaned her head against the alpha’s shoulder. Adora had pressed her mouth into Catra’s hair, occasionally a breath from her nose would cause the black ears on the hybrid to flick or twitch. When the movie was rolling its credits and Adora hadn’t moved, Catra noted the long evened out breaths puffing against her hair and realized that the blond must’ve fallen asleep. The omega was of course used to staying up late hours but Adora did hours of physical labor each day so it was no wonder she was asleep. 

The peaceful slumber of the alpha was broken when Catra moved, as much as she would have loved not to disturb the blond, she really needed to use the bathroom. She internally awed when Adora rubbed the sleep from her eyes after looking around all confused. “Someone’s tired.” 

“Mm, sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep.” The alpha grumbled before letting out a large yawn. 

“You’re fine.” Catra smiled, patting at her friend’s knee. “You want me to take you home for the night?” Tired blue eyes met her own. There seemed to be a pause as if Adora was hesitating on something. As to what, Catra hadn’t a clue, but patiently waited for Adora’s response. Those blue eyes cast down, almost sadly from the looks of it. 

“Not really…” The blond alpha mumbled, scratching the back of her neck. 

“Okay.” Catra didn’t even hesitate or question it. “Another movie then?” 

“I’ll probably just fall asleep again.” 

“That’s fine too.” With a chuckle Catra began to browse the movies once more. “You can use the bathroom first if you need to while I find another movie. First door on the left.” She nodded in the direction of said bathroom to which Adora nodded, going to do just that. 

She found a hopefully less cringey movie for them to watch, er well, for her to watch and Adora to fall asleep to. The blond returned shortly after Catra pulled up the film and went to use the restroom herself. A part of her wondered why Adora had looked so sad when saying she didn’t want to go back home even though she was obviously tired, but Catra wasn’t about to squander the chance to spend more time with her.

The hybrid returned to the living room afterwards to find Adora laying on the couch facing away from the hallway she was emerging from. Melog was currently curled into a ball on the woman’s chest as she pet along his fur gently. Mismatched eyes noticed the hooding now handing over the back of the couch as she approached. Adora had her eyes closed but opened them when Catra came to stand over her. “Sorry, I was gonna get up when you got back, but someone has designated me as their pillow.” The alpha responded sheepishly. 

“Melog, no fair! I called dibs!” The omega laughed as she plucked her cat from Adora’s chest and placed him back in his spot on the back of the couch. “You were very much in  _ my _ spot.” Melog let out a peeved meow at his rude displacement. 

Adora laughed and was about to get up when Catra climbed over her, picking up the remote before doing so. The blond paused watching the omega suspend herself over her with a smirk. Her cheeks grew hot at the sight, laying her shoulders, which were the only things she had the time to lift, back down. It wasn’t until her head was resting against the arm of the couch that she realized that her lips were parted in awe, quickly shutting them as Catra laid directly on top of her. They hybrid nuzzled against her collarbone with a contented sigh even though Adora was strung tighter than a guitar that was in all sharp. The blond’s hands were suspended in the air not really sure where she should be resting them, hovering over the hybrid’s back.

Her heart was most definitely loud enough for Catra to hear considering one of those feline ears was pressed directly against her chest. That’s a bit embarrassing. She certainly wasn’t expecting to feel this much of the omega tonight, not that it was unwelcome or even uncommon for them. At least it wasn't uncommon for the younger versions of themselves. They cuddled almost constantly even outside respective ruts and heats, so this shouldn’t effect Adora this much right? Regardless though it was nice and eventually after a moment to replace a shorted fuse in her mind, Adora’s arms curled around Catra’s back to hold her closer. Blue eyes caught the happy flick of the omega’s tail and smiled. 

It wasn’t until they were both like this that Adora really realized how small Catra was compared to her now. She was so petite and weighed nearly as much as a feather. The blond passingly wondered how many times she could bench press her friend before working a sweat. Maybe it was that Catra was so small or Adora’s alpha instincts, but the blond felt like protecting her. That wasn’t by any means new either she had always felt that way about her friend, but was probably heightened by recent events the alpha had experienced. Like instinct. Even thought she wasn’t  _ there _ and didn’t need to feel this protective over omegas anymore, it was nice to feel something that was familiar.

Catra’s train of thought had been pretty close to the same when it came to realizing how big Adora was now. Not just height, but pure  _ muscle _ . She had definitely noticed those considering the blond was in a very tight shirt that highlighted every ridge and dip of said muscles. Adora had always been active, she loved working out, but this was a whole new level. One that Catra shamelessly appreciated in a more than friendly kind of way. She turned the movie on so that her brian wouldn’t have the time to wander into forbidden territory.

Eventually their full attention was on the movie, Adora’s eyes slipping closed only a few minutes in. Mindlessly her hands would rub lightly up and down the hybrid’s back, so lightly that it nearly tickled. It got a pleased sigh to escape Catra’s nose, her small frame relaxing even further into Adora’s larger one. With the gentle attention to her back and the sheer comfort she was experiencing a deep purr began to rumble from inside the feline hybrid’s chest. She certainly hadn’t purred in a long time. 

Adora smiled, feeling the vibrations of Catra’s purr in her chest. Slowly, the blond began working one of her hands up her friend’s spine, rubbing it light circles. She was going slow enough for Catra to catch on and to stop her if she was somehow going too far or crossing a boundary she wasn’t allowed to. The hybrid offered no resistance, tail swaying happily as Adora’s hand slid up her neck and into the short brown locks of hair. Threading her fingers through to meet one of her ears and giving the base a firm scratch. Catra’s purr went from a quiet rumble to the sound of an engine instantly.

Throughout the rest of the movie Adora eventually fell asleep and Catra herself even drifted into a half-awake state by the end of it. The credits were rolling while Catra lay there in peace, shifting slightly on top of the blond beneath her. Allowing herself to have just this simple moment to take in Adora’s scent from this close, letting it rest in her lungs like a drag from a cigarette. She’s so glad that she stopped smoking, especially if she was allowed to be addicted to this instead. 

The streaming service turned on something else automatically that the hybrid didn’t give any shits about. She lay there resting and simply feeling the strong form under her, Adora’s warm arms almost heating her to the point of being uncomfortable. It wasn’t until a bit later that Adora was heating up almost alarmingly, and with one ear pressed to her chest Catra noticed that the blonds heart was thundering rapidly. Coming back to a fuller consciousness she realized that there was a humidity rising from the alpha, like she was sweating. The alarm didn’t settle in until Adora started making distressed noises, breaths quickening and muscles beginning to shudder. Catra sat up easily, basically straddling Adora at this point with her eyes worryingly scanning over the blond. 

Those dark brows of hers were pinched with stress and the tendons in her neck were flexing from her harsh breaths and attempts to speak while sleeping. Her bottom lip quivered and twitched every so often. “Mara…” She finally got out, but Catra even with her superior hearing had to strain to pick it up. At this point the omega figured it was a good time to bring Adora out of whatever bad dream she was having.

“Adora, hey.” She said it gently at first, nudging her shoulder. Adora remained the same, yet her head began to move from one side to the other, whimpering out. “Adora, wake up. It’s just a dream.” Catra stated more firmly this time, cupping both of the blond’s cheeks in her hands. 

The blond shot up from her spot so fast that Catra had to back up, otherwise their foreheads would have risked collision. Blue eyes scanned frantically around the room as if taking in her surroundings and her tight muscles relaxed with the realization that she was indeed safe. Catra’s hands remained on her cheeks when their eyes met. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Adora asked and of course she’s more concerned about if she had somehow inconvenienced Catra in some way rather than worrying about herself. 

“No, I’m not usually in bed until a few hours after close.” Catra paused for a second, lowering her hands to run up and down on Adora’s shoulders. “Bad dream?” The blond looked up and then back down to their shared laps just as quickly. 

“Yeah…” She whispered, wrapping Catra back up into her arms so gently like the omega was made of glass. Their torsos met allowing the blond to dig her nose into Catra’s shoulder, and even in this position Adora was still a few inches taller than Catra.

“Do you, get them often?” The omega pried softly, letting one hand travel to the inch long hair that was the blond’s undercut, scratching through it with care. There was a second of silence before a response was offered. 

“No, not usually.” Somehow Catra knew that was a lie. “I should probably head home. Razz wants me in a little earlier than normal.” At that Adora withdrew and the omega couldn’t help but feel like that small distance was like a chasm. 

“I’ll grab my keys and drive you.” Catra got up easily, not missing the way Adora didn’t seem to want to let her go. The blond of course rose as well, grabbing her hooding to put back on but not before offering Melog a quick pet along the length of his spine. 

“Thanks.” The word was flat and Catra was a little confused as to why Adora had changed her tone so suddenly. It was like she was building a wall. The scary thing about that was it reminded Catra a lot of her younger self. Which was  _ not _ a good thing.

“No problem.” The feline hybrid shrugged, the two putting on their shoes quietly before walking down into the back room of the bar. Catra was about to lead them out the back door until someone spoke up. 

“Adora?” 

They both stopped, turning around to regard the person who had spoken up. Catra wasn’t surprised to see Entrapta carrying a box of empty bottles. She had returned from her little science trip a couple days ago and that had given Catra the opportunity to ask Adora over without burdening Scorpia. The purple haired woman had never given any indication that she had known someone named Adora or even talked about going to Brightmoon so this was a shock. Adora was planted firmly in her place trying to cover her surprise with a stoic facade. “Entrapta?” The alpha cleared her throat uncomfortably. 

“Ha! So it  _ is _ you! Wow, you’ve gotten big since graduation! What are you now? Six foot-six?” Entrapta of course was about to collect data on the blond woman coming closer to observe her with a critical eye. “May I take your measurements? This might help me prove my hypothesis on alpha’s being capable of having second growth spurts when reaching the age of adulthood!” 

“You two know each other?” Catra raised an eyebrow at Adora for this. The blond seemed to be really uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Indeed, I was considered to be part of Adora’s friend group back in high school!” The purple haired science geek nodded enthusiastically.

“And you never cared to mention it?” The omega asked with a bit of mirth, thinking it was pretty funny how Entrapta was a big person when it came to thorough data but not so much on the details of her non-scientific history. 

“It was never relevant to any conversation!” 

“Okay well, I have to take Adora home because unlike us, she needs to be at work by the crack of dawn so, swap numbers or something so we can leave.” 

“Absolutely! Adora do you still have the same number?” Entrapta pointed at Adora. 

“Uh, yes.” The alpha was clearly unsure of how to handle this situation, still as nervous now as she was at the start. Catra mildly wondered why that was. 

“Great! I’ll send you a text requesting specific information I’ll need to add to my data! It was great seeing you again.” 

“Yeah, um, you too. Entrapta.” Adora gave an awkward wave before following Catra out the back door and to her car. 

As Catra pulled out onto the road, she looked over to Adora her mouth open to ask a question only to realize that everything about the blond’s body language said she wanted to be alone. The omega closed her mouth and turned her gaze back to the road in disappointment. It wasn’t until they were pulling into the driveway to the cabin that Adora finally said something. “Sorry I kept falling asleep on you.” 

“It’s fine, dummy. It’s still quality time together, besides I should’ve considered that you’re on a whole different schedule than I am.” At least that got a little grin to appear on the blond’s lips. 

“Yeah well, I still had a nice time. Thanks for bringing me home.” Adora reached for the door. “Good night Catra.” 

“Wait!” Catra cried with more force than she really needed to, making Adora nealy jump out of her skin. “I uh...actually wanted to ask you something?” 

“Okay?” The blond regarded her questioningly. 

“There’s this formal event happening soon. The Mingle?” 

“Yeah, I remember Scorpia mentioning that.” 

“Right, well, I was wondering if…” Catra reached up to scratch her neck sheepishly. “Maybe you’d like to go?” Now one of Adora’s brows rose up curiously. “With me?” The other rose. “T-Together?” Now they were both up in the blond’s hairline, blue eyes blinking rapidly as if she wasn’t sure she just heard that correctly. 

“Like a...date? Or…” Adora fumbled cautiously. 

“It can be!” Catra had definitely responded too enthusiastically. “Or not, I mean, it doesn’t  _ have _ to be if you don’t want to.” The feline cleared her throat. Slowly a grin crept onto Adora’s face. 

“I’d like that.” The alpha had said it quietly, yet so sweetly that it made Catra blush, ears flattening bashfully. 

“Great, I’ll uh, text you when I get home? We can talk more about our um…” 

“Date?” 

“Right! That, some other time?” Adora had laughed at her enthusiasm, a bit of pink in her own cheeks. 

“Sounds great. Good night Catra.” With that the blond finally got out of the car. 

“Night Adora.” Catra waved watching as the blond disappeared into the cabin and with a giant sigh of relief to slow her beating heart, pressed her head to the steering wheel for a few moments. When she had calmed down she offered the door in which Adora had disappeared behind one final smile before driving back home. She had been smiling so hard that Scorpia had to point it out when she returned.

Adora wasn’t in a bad mood necessarily as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The thought of going on a date with Catra had her almost giddy and the only things keeping her down were the dream she had and encountering Entrapta for the first time since high school. The dream being the worst part of her night. It had chills running up and down her spine remembering Mara...Anyway, seeing Entrapta didn’t really help things. She didn’t dislike the girl in any way, it was just, she wasn’t good with secrets. Which Adora currently had a lot of. She knew that if asked the girl would have no reservations on keeping the things that happened back then quiet. 

So, Adora sent the genius a text asking her to please keep those things to herself if possible and in return Entrapta could collect all the data she wanted. She had to fervently respond with an exception of a sample of her ejaculation. Why would Entrapta want to study that, and why was it necessary for her current hypothesis, Adora didn’t know and didn’t want to. The blond only knew that she’d do a lot to keep her secrets but splooging in a cup for science was  _ not _ one of them.

It had been nice to see the girl though, she never knew that after high school that the Fright Zone was where Entrapta was going to go. She vaguely recalled the purpled haired girl talking about their science program back in the day. Adora wasn’t really able to keep up with her as much as she had wanted to back then, having a lot of her own things going on at the time. Entrapta was also just easier to handle, she generally accepted requests without questioning them. Entrapta wouldn’t dig like everyone else in her friend group would, which right now was just what Adora needed. 

Mindlessly she took a swig from the bottle on her nightstand which she had grabbed upon entering her home for the night. One of the reasons her dreams even got that bad is because she wasn’t absolutely shitfaced before falling asleep which would help ward bad dreams off. A part of her knew it wasn’t healthy but the rest didn’t care. It would be a while before she could actually fall asleep again so she turned a song on to have in the background as she laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

_ Day to day, It won’t leave _

_ Everytime, I try to speak _

_ It consumes my mind _

_ It consumes my soul _

_ It wants my life it wants complete control _

_ Somebody help me before it’s bad _

_ Somebody help me before I end up dead _

_ I feel alone, all of the time _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I love reading about how you all feel about each chapter I'm posting! 
> 
> Also feel free to put in some future expectations that you guys might like to see? I'd love to read them!
> 
> See you all next Tuesday for their DATE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! If you want more please feel free to leave me a comment or kudos to tell me you guys are liking it!


End file.
